


专情大浪客

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, 乡土, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: ★乡土文！来了来了，农村机灵鬼洛小基来啦！★预警：双性！东北农村爱情故事风！用词土得很！骚得很！★与同系列《村头掉下个洛小基》其他文一样，这也是个计划通心机基的故事。这一次是心机基为了挣一份寡妇津贴，使计策嫁去阿萨屯儿老奥家当冲喜媳妇，然后同风流大伯子索大锤展开一段欢喜姻缘的故事^  ^
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. 楔子

——噗通！  
月黑风高夜，是鸡鸣狗盗时。  
一声水响伴着一嗓门子敞亮的救命声，老丁头家的老儿子（家里最小的儿子）落水啦！  
“唉呀妈呀！是我们家小亮子？小亮啊！”  
“亮子？亮娃？你醒醒啊、醒醒！我的个天爷叻……这可怎么得了啊！”  
待到闻讯赶来的老丁夫妇哭天抢地嚎开来，这人已经被捞起来控过一轮水了，这会儿湿鼓啷当躺地上，气儿虽然还是有气儿，但却紧闭双目，人事不省。  
入了冬的天气，淹不死也得冻去半条命。乡亲们赶紧帮衬着老两口给背回家去，可自打这天夜里起，落水的小亮就害了病，甭管是请来大夫家里瞧，还是送去县城医院里瞧，来来回回折腾了半个来月，这活生生的人就是一直昏睡着，怎么也弄不醒。  
要说这天寒地冻的，好好一小伙怎么就给整河里头去了？还半夜三更黑灯瞎火的，莫不是偷鸡摸狗不成折了自个儿？当然不是，人老丁家是这个富裕屯子里最富的那户，犯不上。  
那不然，是像话本子里头说的？什么为情所困，一时想不开就给寻了短见？  
也不是，不过呐，这事儿还真和这“情”字有关联。原来啊，这二十出头的小亮他打小就不爱姑娘，与屯子里一个叫霍德的大小伙男男相恋已经好些年了，而今东窗事发，是遭到了各自家人的强烈反对兼强硬拆散。两人偷着见面一合计，是在天愿作比翼鸟来，在地愿为连理枝，万没有分开的道理，无奈，只能棋行险招，相约趁着夜色私奔！  
本来一切都挺顺利，摸黑出门也没惊动家里的人，可最近赶上屯外那条河上的桥正做桥面维修，过不了，只能走一条临时搭拉起来的独木桥。结果天太黑，木头结了冰皮又滑，再加上人穿多了手脚也不怎么灵活，过河的时候，这倒霉孩子就给栽水里头去了。  
因着这对苦命鸳鸯，便有了我们接下来另一对欢喜冤家的故事……


	2. 山这边有个阿萨屯儿

话说故事发生的地方，叫做阿萨屯儿。  
这屯子名听来有点怪，你说怎么不叫菩萨屯儿呢？非叫这么个不洋不土的拗口名字。万事有缘由，只因这屯子里住的人里头，还就有那么一大群土洋结合的。  
说土，是因为这些个人诚然都是在这块肥沃黑土上土生土长的；说洋，是因为这是一帮子洋人。  
什么洋人？  
洋种人呗。金发碧眼、高鼻白肤、一个个高了吧唧壮呼呼那种，西洋人。  
那你又要问了，这西洋人咋还在屯子里土生土长了？  
屯子里其他人的祖上大抵是早些年闯关东过来的，而这帮洋人往前数几辈儿的祖宗们，也不知是越洋经商经来的这地儿，还是当兵打仗打来的。战争年代嘛，人口迁徙频繁，又兵荒马乱的，不管什么种的人都跟草芥子似的贱，也像那野草般的生命力顽强，落地生根，繁衍生息，就这么一代代混成了当地人，赶上第一次人口普查，有觉着自家老小长得像人新疆人的，还莽着胆子直接给报了是维吾尔族，后来在政策上享受到少数民族优待，真真羡煞旁人……咳咳、扯远了啊，总之就这么一个背景介绍，咱大概明白是个什么由来就行。  
阿萨屯儿所在的地是一块宝地，土地肥沃，物产丰富，犄角旮旯的还没受着什么时代变革的震荡，闭塞是闭塞了点儿，但各家各户安居乐业，都十分富足。前面说了，屯里最富的是老丁头家，他家爷爷辈儿有经商头脑，胆子也大，在困难年代就爱干些个投机倒把的买卖，好在运气不错，非但没被抓，还积累了一笔不小的财富，现如今，一家子虽还住在大农村，可城里已开了好几个铺子，捣鼓些个名贵山货，野味珍奇，日子过得是红红火火。  
老丁头姓奥，娶的媳妇儿叫福丽嘉，生了相差约莫十岁这么一大一小两小子。可能是觉着自个儿和媳妇的名字都太接地气，在给儿子取名的时候，奥丁狠费了好一阵心，只有小学文化的他思来想去，给大儿子取名叫奥索尔，小儿子取名叫奥巴德，想着实在洋气不起来，西化西化至少土洋结合吧。  
洋不洋咱不细表，可土是真的土。两小子自懂事起就没少因为名字挨同龄孩子笑话，索性给自己取个小名，参考小伙伴里那些个叫梆子、虎子、大柱、大春、小栓、小毛的，便一个叫大锤，一个叫小亮。这大锤、小亮的一喊还挺登对顺口，渐渐的，也就都这么叫他俩了。  
两个儿子都是好儿子，生得是俊生高壮，一表人才，为人也良善孝顺，勤快能干，乡里乡亲说道起来，没人不竖大拇指的。老丁头夫妇自然也自豪满足，可自豪归自豪，该操心头疼的却一点也没少，而且这让人不省心的地方，还都是在俩孩子的个人问题上。  
也不知是流年不利还是祖坟没埋好，对待个人感情，他家这俩儿子是两个极端。前面说了，小儿子他不爱女娃爱男娃，可这大儿子吧，他又太爱那些个女娃娃了。  
大锤是个浪荡子，生来一副讨人喜欢的好皮囊，加之性格开朗，热情奔放，自打知了人事，他命里的桃花那叫一个一年四季常开不败。他在这屯子里瞎胡搞就不说了，还和十里八村好多姑娘、媳妇都厮混过，现如今眼瞅就三十了，也不正经成个家，嫌爹妈念叨老烦心了，还干脆借着看铺打理生意的由头常年住城里，直接来了个山高水远自逍遥。  
大锤在外头瞎晃荡不愿归家，老丁头夫妇拿他没辙，可放任自由又是万万做不到的，原本计划着，今年不管咋样，就算是捆了、绑了也得将人弄回家，给他娶房媳妇拴牢靠。然而，计划赶不上变化，小亮子这档事儿一出，大锤倒是自自觉觉地回来了，可老两口哪还有心思管他？  
这日中午，刚吃完饭，奥家当家的福大婶子便把爷儿俩叫到炕桌旁坐了，一脸正色地与他俩知会自己刚研究出的给小亮子治病的新招。大锤听完他妈煞有介事的一通演讲，差点没直接笑瘫在炕上。  
“妈！这都啥年代了？您还信这些个劳什子……娶亲冲喜，噗、亏您想得出！说出来都要笑掉人大牙。”  
正经请大夫、送医院却都看不好小亮的病，农村人封建迷信的思想就上来了，他妈这段时间是又拜保家仙，又请出马仙，换着十里八乡好些个会看事的给跳了好几场大神，可都没什么用，小亮子就是醒不过来。后来也不知是屯里哪个老娘们儿给她支了招，让给小亮娶房媳妇冲冲喜，没想到他妈还真给听进了心，眼瞅着，这就开始张罗婚事了！  
“笑、笑、笑，怎么没瞅着把你的大牙给笑掉？小瘪犊子滚一边儿去！”福婶儿没好气地白了大锤一眼，转头对向他爹，继续一脸正色，“老头子，我跟你说啊，洛家坳那边我可联络好了，人周家奶奶说了，找的那家二小子从小就是当姑娘养的，可水灵。”  
福婶儿嘴里这个二小子，也就是二刈子的意思，说的是那些个先天畸形下头长着两套器官的人，许是觉着二刈子叫起来平白侮辱人，她给换了个好听点的说法。大锤听到这儿，别过了脸又是一通好笑，笑他老娘还真是体贴人意，设想周全，考虑到小亮子喜欢男的，冲喜都不忘给他找个半男不女的来冲！  
老丁头阴沉着脸抽烟，听完媳妇的话脸色虽然更黑了些，却还是点了点头。  
他这态度倒是叫大锤笑不出来了，他是万万没想到，他老爹竟然会同意了他老妈这么荒唐的一个想法。冲喜？还要娶个二刈子冲？这都哪跟哪啊？大锤一瞬间只觉着自个儿怕是活在了解放前的旧社会！  
“啧！您二老咋想的啊？就不说冲喜这套封建迷信灵不灵验了，给小亮找个二刈子，这也太膈应人了。”  
“可小亮他不是不喜欢大姑娘嘛，看事儿的人说了，不符合他的心意啊，他一赌气就更不要醒咯！”  
听福婶儿说的一本正经，大锤又乐了，笑着一面儿挤兑她，一面儿油嘴滑舌打趣道：“那他喜欢小子，你咋不给他找个大老爷们儿冲冲？不如彻底依了他这喜好，他一乐，没准儿一入洞房就醒了，往后这传宗接代的活计不是还有我嘛，也不用怕咱家就此断了香火，哈哈！”  
“嗐！净瞎说，哪有娶大老爷们儿的？再说你爸也不同意。”福婶儿说着瞟了一眼旁边闷葫芦似的老丁头，她家这爷们儿好面子，就这挑个二小子吧，还是她好说歹说才给说通顺的，“以后小亮他两口子关起门来怎么过咱不管，可给外人瞅着，这媳妇还是要有个媳妇样。”  
“我的个天老爷诶……咱亮子是真的苦，这以后醒来跟个二刈子咋过？他是同他这冲喜媳妇儿行男道还是行女道？”  
“啧！爹妈面前没个正行儿！当心我抽你。”  
“妈，不开玩笑了，依我说，您们还不如就索性同意了他和那小黑子，好歹他俩有感情，又同一屯子知根知底的，人家最近还都……”  
大锤正经起来，想替他苦命的老弟争取争取，结果话还没说完，一直不言不语抽闷烟的老丁头听他提起小亮那相好的，是立马就炸了：“我呸！他霍老狗的儿子要想和我们小亮结婚，除非是结冥婚！老子这些天也想好了，要是小亮有个三长两短，也不用他三天两头上咱家来三求四求的了，老子直接一脚给他踹坑里一并埋了！”  
“嗐！好好的咒自家儿子干啥？咱们小亮以后的日子还长着叻！你这自个儿就生起气来了，快，消消气儿、消消气儿……”他这冷不丁一声嚎，给福婶儿吓了一大跳，赶紧一边安抚，一边冲大锤打眼色，让他千万甭再提这一茬儿。  
“找谁都行，就是他老霍家的不行！他家打根儿上就烂透了，老的坏，当庸医害人，小的也坏，白生生带坏我们家孩子……”  
“是是是，也没说要找他们家啊，大锤就爱打胡乱说。我这次找的人家好，孩子也好，合了八字，和我们小亮顶相配。”  
“你还得亲自去瞅瞅，好好瞅瞅，一定得是当姑娘养的，娶回来不能叫人看笑话，我一把岁数了丢不起那个脸。”  
“嗯，我明儿就过去看看人户，已经同那边说好了。”  
听老爹老娘两人一通板上钉钉的叨叨，大锤是真无语了，心里暗叹这小亮子和谁好不行？偏偏要和那霍郎中的儿子好！又不是不知晓这赤脚医生早年医瞎了他们老爹一只眼睛。虽说那时候条件艰苦，缺医少药的，用那些个土偏方出了问题也不能完全怪人霍老头，可就因着这个事，他们爹是恨死了那老霍家一淌血……唉！现如今，叫他想帮衬都帮衬不上。  
——老弟叻，你自求多福吧！哥哥我尽力了。  
往炕上一躺，大锤不再理会同他有着严重思想代沟的二老，是自顾自困起了囫囵觉。


	3. 山那边有个约顿村儿

花开两朵，各表一枝。  
却说那洛家坳，也就是与阿萨屯儿隔了两座大山的约顿村，因着村里头基本都是姓洛的人家，这才得了这么一叫法。  
不同于山这边那个人口众多的富庶大屯，山那边的这个约顿村，是个只有几十户人家的贫穷小村落。村里人的祖上是和阿萨屯儿里的洋人同期迁徙来的一个大家族，到地儿后不知道因为什么原因闹生分了，这个大家族便领着沾亲带故的那么些人搬到了这个更为偏僻闭塞的山坳里。接触不到外界自然也不和外人通婚，一代代近亲婚育的结果，便是现如今村子里有许多不健全的人。  
前面说的“二小子”便是这些不健全里的一种。因为为数不少，再加上相比那些个傻子、瘸子的，好歹是正常劳动力，村里人倒不觉着有什么，谁家要是生了二小子，都是大大方方养着，当女孩养或当男孩养，全看父母的心意和孩子醒事后自个儿的意愿，长大了也都还正常嫁娶。  
闲话少叙。  
这天约顿村里的洛小基天蒙蒙亮就照例早起，拾掇完家务活儿，又给他爹熬了一锅粥，便挑起担子出村去半山腰的大树下摆摊了。  
洛小基他娘走得早，他和他爹老菲头相依为命，今年二十有三了，是家里的顶梁柱。因着父母是亲表兄妹，血缘浓，上头两个哥哥生来都有病，没能养大就夭折了，他虽然也是个二小子，可好在没其他毛病，身体健康，好歹是养活大了。  
洛小基在半山腰上摆的是个小面摊，紧挨着还有两家，以及一个茶水摊。村里的土地都在山脚下，一来二回很费时间，所以下地劳作的人中午都不回家吃饭，来这边凑合凑合，吃完还能匀出点时间坐人摊位上休息一下。洛小基的面做得好吃不贵，有固定熟客，生意不错，所得除了维持他和他爹的日常生计以外，每个月底还能攒点私房钱。他可不想一辈子就摆个小面摊过活，风吹日晒的，也不想后半辈子都窝在这山坳里，等攒够了钱，他想去城里盘个铺子做买卖，见世面，因而特别勤快肯干，每天就属他出摊最早，别家摊位只卖中午，他早上还能多卖一轮。  
这天也同往常一样，他都忙完早上的生意了，隔壁的茶摊才刚支起来。洛小基一边洗碗，一边听茶摊老板两口子唠嗑，这时打山下走上来一个老婆子，是村里的接生婆洛五奶奶，看她走路那架势，火急火燎的，茶摊老板娘见了扬声询问，便听她道，原来今儿个准备领从阿萨屯儿来的一家看人户，结果昨儿半夜山下有急着生孩子的把她请了去，忙到现在才收工，这会子眼看人就要来了，她得赶着家去换身衣裳拾掇拾掇。  
洛五奶奶除了接生，平日里也干这些个保媒拉纤的活计。  
“哟！阿萨屯儿啊！是个大户？”  
“可不，屯长老奥家，哎呀我不和你说了，这可是个大活儿！”  
“您可慢着点儿，要是人来早了，我留他们喝口茶。”  
“那敢情好，带人来的是那周家奶奶，之前来过的，你应该认识，我等会儿拾掇完直接上你这儿接人。”  
“嘚叻！”  
洛五奶奶说完便急急忙忙走了，茶摊两口子又继续唠嗑。  
老板娘道：“洛五奶奶这回肯定能挣不少，阿萨屯儿的人出手都老阔绰了，更别提这奥屯长家，城里好几个铺面哩，那叫一个富裕。也不知这回看的是哪家儿，结了这门亲，以后可有福气了。”  
老板道：“啧，能有什么福气？是给那家出了意外的老小子看亲，娶过去冲喜的。我前两天就听说了，那小子已经半死不活躺着有一阵儿了，去了很大程度要当寡妇。”  
“你打哪听说的？咋不和我讲？  
“不就老爷们儿在一块儿吃酒，听那洛五奶奶的儿子说的，又不关咱的事儿，没想起同你叨叨。”  
“嗐！这么有意思的事，下次记得第一时间分享。再说当寡妇怎么了？半死不活正好，姑娘嫁过去没啥损失，以后打发回来婆家还少不了给一大笔钱。”  
“嘿，你还别说，这事儿确实有意思，人家不找姑娘，要找当姑娘养的二小子！说是找看事儿的算过卦。”  
“唷……那我知道了，这回看的保准是六婶子家的老幺，我就说六婶这两天怎么一脸喜气，啧啧，原来是要结大户了。”  
“我咋听着你这么酸？”  
“呸……”  
两口子还继续叨叨些个有的没的，在旁听明了事情原委的洛小基却没心思再继续听下去了。他的心思全被这两口子讨论的阿萨屯老奥家要娶个二小子当冲喜媳妇的事情给占据了，他与老板娘是一样的想法，觉着这简直就是天上掉馅儿饼的好事情啊！  
为啥觉着是好事情呢？  
这地儿他穷啊，洛小基打小儿见过最富裕的，就属嫁去那隔壁山后头阿萨屯儿的小婶子了。这小婶子家原本也穷苦，算那些年村子里的平均水平，常年窝头面饼老南瓜，一年到头能捞着一两顿肉吃，双亲临了，还是村里人帮衬着上的路。可待到这小婶子变了小寡妇，再打道回乡，那光景就不同往日了：不仅黄皮寡瘦的人养得白白胖胖，珠圆玉润；还穿金戴银，宝气珠光！家里也重修了房子，养了大肥猪，用起了使唤丫头，小日子过得是一个风生水起，甭提多霸道！他那时候小，哪知道“小寡妇”是个啥身份儿，天天茶余饭后听人掰扯“那小寡妇家顿顿吃肉”、“小寡妇昨儿又上县城潇洒去了”、“小寡妇这番家底儿后半辈子都不用干活儿”云云……听来听去，尽是好事儿，把他给羡慕得两眼冒光，如此这般就在心里立下了志向。赶巧一天同村里的孩子在那搓泥巴玩儿，树下几个喝茶乘凉的老头逗孩子们取乐，逗完了，还顺带问些长大了想做什么的问题，问到洛小基，他不假思索是一口答道：做小寡妇！他爹扛着锄头路过，听了差点儿没一锄把子给他夯泥巴塘里去……  
当然，立志要当阿萨屯的寡妇是洛小基小时候的糗事，可不得不说，嫁去富裕的阿萨屯，是村里养了姑娘的人家都盼望的事，一来姑娘嫁过去能过上好日子，二来娘家也能收一大笔彩礼钱。这些年村里大伙儿的日子虽说没那么艰难了，可终归还是穷，就拿他摆面摊子来说吧，一年到头起早贪黑，累死累活也攒不下几个钱，若是想去那城里头盘个铺子，怕是得攒钱攒到四十岁开外了。  
——半死不活的儿子啥都干不了，这等于是嫁过去当个名义上的媳妇，等他咽了气就拿钱走人……  
——那老奥家还是那屯子里的首富，出手肯定大方，要是有了这钱，盘铺子的事就稳妥了，不大方也不打紧，多少都会给一点，再不济自个儿再回来奋斗几年，怎么的也比像现在这样慢慢攒钱来得快……  
洛小基思来想去，是怎么想都觉着这是个天上掉馅儿饼的好事情，奈何，这等好事怎地就不掉在他家！他虽然打小是当作小子养的，可为了挣这笔钱，他也可以扮成是当姑娘养的啊！他又不丑，再怎么也比那六婶儿家的老幺好看许多，不就是扮做姑娘样嘛，大丈夫能屈能伸，那快咽气的老儿子又不能把他怎么地，就当是去老奥家里做工，把那裙啊褂啊的当成是工装，难道他还抹不开面儿了不成？茶摊老板娘酸不酸洛小基不知道，反正他搁这儿是越想越酸。  
“哟！是周家奶奶来了呀！快这边坐，这边坐！洛五奶奶有事儿家去了，让您们在我这儿歇歇脚等她一等！”  
尖细的嗓音甜甜一声吆喝，洛小基抬头看过去，就看到一个老婆子领着五六个衣着光鲜的老娘们儿上山来了，浩浩荡荡的，后面还跟了两个壮小伙儿各自搬抬一大摞红红绿绿的物什，应该是要送给准亲家的礼品。  
“嗐！那刚好歇歇脚，这道儿他小汽车上不来，可把我们走出汗了，来来来，福大闺女，这儿坐。”老婆子许就是茶摊老板娘招呼的周家奶奶，走到近前笑着回应，还唤身后的人往茶棚下的桌边坐。  
被这周奶奶唤做大闺女的是个中年妇女，洛小基见她穿金戴银的，身边这些个人也都围着她转，猜想这应该是来看人户的主家，不禁多瞅了几眼。妇女生得慈眉善目的，为人也和气，大大方方落座点了茶，还让那两小伙从搬抬的东西里取了几盒精致的糕点出来给大伙儿分食，一看就是挺好相与一人儿。  
——这妇女当婆婆那敢情好，不像是会刁难媳妇的模样，以后打发寡妇应该也不会吝啬。  
洛小基收回视线，心思又再度活络了起来。  
赶巧这时从道旁的林子中钻出一个手握弹弓的十来岁小孩儿，是洛五奶奶家的孙子，洛小基盯着那孩子，眼色儿渐渐的就变了，变得阴沉阴沉的，一副正在盘算什么的模样。盯了有一会儿，洛小基似乎有了算计，见茶摊两口子正在桌边殷勤地与那些人看茶、唠嗑，他悄悄走到他们瞅不见的旮旯角，然后压低了声音，喊那正搁道旁找石子儿当子弹的小孩儿。  
“洛小毛！你过来！”  
小孩跑到他跟前，嬉皮笑脸道：“啥事儿啊？小基哥哥，神神秘秘的。”  
洛小基狠狠心，从裤兜里摸出二十块钱来，在洛小毛面前一晃，说道：“替哥办个事儿，这二十块钱就是你的了。”  
二十块钱对这么个半大小子来说可是一笔巨款，有了这钱，他都能买一杆打塑料弹珠的玩具枪了，到那时，还玩个鸡毛的弹弓啊！洛小毛看得眼睛都直了，当下把弹弓往裤腰上一别，学着那唱戏的模样一拱手道：“您请说！打今儿起您就是我亲哥！您的事儿就是我……”  
“得得得，甭搁我这儿瞎嘚瑟。”洛小基没工夫同他贫，一挥手打断，指向茶摊让他瞅，“那边，看到没？茶摊上坐的那一桌人。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“你过去说是替你奶奶来接人的，然后领着他们绕小路去我家。”  
“啊？”洛小毛有点懵。  
洛小基把票子往兜里一揣，瞪了他一眼：“啊什么啊？二十块钱不想要了？”  
“别别别，亲哥、我的亲哥，还有啥事儿您尽管吩咐。”洛小毛生怕他反悔，让眼看到手的票子飞了，当下虽满心疑惑却也不敢再多问。  
“就这么一件，记得要绕最远最僻静那条啊，半道上别给人撞见了。我回家等着，你把人带到了我就给你钱。”  
“嘚嘞！包在小弟我身上！”  
洛小毛应了一声儿是撒丫子就往茶棚处跑，洛小基站远远儿的瞅着，见他冲那桌人比比划划说了些什么，很快，那桌人便结了茶钱起身跟他离开。洛小基这才不动声色走回自个儿的面摊，盖了炉火，又解了围腰，来到茶摊两口子面前，搓着手满面愁容道：“哥，嫂子，能帮我照看一会儿摊子不？我爹他昨晚喝多了，早上我出门的时候瞅他躺炕上翻来覆去，那样子不大好，这会儿我心里头七上八下的，想回去看下他。”  
两口子都是热心肠，一听忙道：“唷！那你赶紧的，他老一个人在家可别出什么事！摊子我们帮你看着，要不，让你大哥也陪你一块儿去看看要不要帮忙？”  
“不用不用，应该没什么大事，我就去瞅一眼图个心安，哥、嫂子，谢了啊！”  
给茶摊两口子道了谢，洛小基是抄近道一路小跑就回了家。  
他当然不是回去瞅他爹，他爹也没喝高，老菲头正在院儿里喂鸡，见他回来还奇怪呢：“三孩子，你这着急忙慌的干啥啊？”  
“别喂鸡了爹！听我说，赶紧去我大姑家给我搞身儿姑娘穿的衣裳，我那二妹的就行，她个儿高，比我矮不了多少。”  
“不是、你没事儿要姑娘穿的衣裳做啥？”  
“嗐！”  
想起自个儿一着急还没给老爹解释前因后果，洛小基是一边打水洗脸，一边把缘由连同他盘算的事情同他爹长话短说，还交代了一番他爹需要从旁协助的种种，听得老菲头是瞠目结舌，愣在原地半天没缓过神来。  
“别愣着了，爹！人不一会儿就要来了，你记着我刚刚说的啊，借衣裳的时候同我大姑也通通气，然后带上她一块儿来，她替人保过媒，知道对上来看人户的该怎么说、怎么做。”  
洛小基属于那种有了想法，就要想法子进一步去实施的人。先前见了老奥家来的人，瞅着还挺符合他心意，一合计，便起了这馅儿饼不落他家，他便自个儿端簸箕去抢的坏心眼——他要截胡那原本说给六婶儿家老幺的亲事，假扮当姑娘养大的二小子去当老奥家的冲喜媳妇，然后赚那份寡妇钱。  
“你、你……嗐！你小子心眼儿也忒多了！胆儿也忒大！”  
“从现在开始甭叫我小子了啊，记着我是你打小当姑娘养大的，待会儿当心别说漏了嘴……啧，您怎么还搁院儿里站着啊！”  
“得得得！我这就去！嗐……这都什么事儿啊！”


	4. 定亲风波

老菲头走后，洛小基快速洗完脸回到屋里，准备捯饬捯饬（dáo chì，北方方言，指整理、收整，梳洗整理自己的仪容）自个儿。  
其实也没啥可捯饬的，他一大小伙子，平日里除了刮刮胡子外，也不涂脂抹粉、梳妆打扮的，最多冬天往脸上搽点宝宝霜，免得被风吹皴了又疼又痒的难受。  
这会儿，洛小基想着要扮姑娘，那怕是得化个妆吧？往脸上涂了他唯一会使也唯一拥有的化妆品，啊，就是那宝宝霜儿，还是去年没用完今年接着用的，然后坐镜子前就不知道接下来干啥了。  
“啧……”  
搓了搓脸，洛小基照着镜子，倒是难得仔细地端详了自个儿一回。  
只见镜子里的他脸皮白净，才刮过面没两天，嘴巴周围和下巴上也光滑干净，加之他的长相是偏秀气那一款型儿的，绿幽幽的大眼睛上两道浓密弯眉，高鼻薄唇尖下巴，吐吐舌头眨眨眼试着做做姑娘家的情态，瞅着倒也清秀俊俏，无需用化妆来掩饰糙汉气息。  
行吧！反正也没化妆的家伙什儿，洛小基打定主意，就这么清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰。目光顺移到他那一头为图利落全往后梳的黑色短发上，觉着有些打眼，不像那些个爱漂亮的女娃会理的发型儿，便想到，那不然我把头发捯饬捯饬好了，拨弄点刘海儿、扎两个辫儿啥的……说干就干，洛小基站起身风风火火又出去了，隔一会儿，也不知他从哪个口袋上扒拉下来两根扎口的橡皮筋儿，面上没缠毛线那种，黄了吧唧的，回到镜子前，先把服贴光亮的头发刨松散，然后梳吧梳吧开始扎小辫子。  
想法是个好想法，可洛小基那头发长度着实有限得紧，是一通连梳带拽，才勉强在两耳朵后头一边扎出一个小揪来。照照镜子，实在寒碜，扯了想着要不扎高点儿？呲牙咧嘴忍着来自头皮的刺痛又是一通操作，扎好一瞅，自个儿都乐笑了——头顶两门冲天炮，嘿！和那个心智不全天天在村里头撒丫子乱跑的傻妞是一个发型儿！  
两次尝试，实打实的高不成、低不就，这捯饬发型儿的想法洛小基也放弃了。拿梳子蘸水分个三七开，再拨弄几根刘海儿垂在额前，瞅着也挺自然美，又不是没有爱剪短头发的女孩子，没必要难为自个儿。  
不多时，老菲头回来了，身后跟着洛小基他大姑。他们两家离得不远，一来二去要不了多少时间。  
“小基啊！你爹都给我说了，来，快把这身儿衣裳换上试试！”大姑快人快语，说着话迈进屋，就把手里提着的一个布袋子递到了洛小基面前。  
洛小基接过打开一看，里面是一件绿底黑花的大棉袄和一条纯黑的毛呢宽摆长裙，崭新厚实，一看就是新近才做的。  
“这是我做给你二妹过年穿的，新的，没穿过。”  
“这哪好意思啊，找套她不穿的给我应付应付就行了。”洛小基为难起来。要知道，穷家小户的孩子得过年才能有一套新衣服穿，他这妹子二八年华，又正好是爱美的年纪，他这一下子就把人家盼了一年的新衣裳给穿了去，也忒不厚道了。  
“没事儿！离过年还有一两个月，改明儿你让她从老奥家送来的礼里挑几块喜欢的料子，我回去再给她做一身儿也是来得及的。”他大姑倒也不同他客气，大手一摆，是安排得明明白白。  
“成，不成的话我领她上镇上买去。”  
“你姑我出马，就没有成不了的好事儿！行了行了，你赶紧穿，要是不合身儿还得另想法子嘞！”  
小基他大姑把胸脯一拍，是一派胸有成竹、势在必得的气势。她对这件事很是上心，一来洛小基是她亲侄儿，她对他自然偏心；二来同行多作乱，同是媒婆，那洛五婆子仗着自己资格儿老，以往没少抢她生意，此番要是能从那老太婆手中截胡这桩亲事，也算是扬眉吐气、大舒胸怀一把。  
洛小基很快换好了衣裳，长短胖瘦都还挺适合，墨绿的颜色和素净的花样也称他的肤色，往那儿一站，是亭亭玉立，加之他头一回穿姑娘家的裙子，多少有点儿抹不开面，忸忸怩怩扯着裙摆，很有一种清隽娇羞的气质。  
“嘿！不错不错，就像给你量身定做的一样！”大姑一看乐了，拉着洛小基连转好几圈，来来回回一通好瞅，可瞅着瞅着她就皱起了眉，把面露不解的洛小基按到凳子上坐了，打开自己挎的小包摸出一盒胭脂来，对他说道，“你这脸色儿也忒白了，还好我带了这个。”  
说着就在手掌上晕开一团艳红要往洛小基两边脸蛋子上涂，吓得洛小基连忙躲闪，却被她强硬地扳住了下巴。  
“姑！这就没必要了！啊、太红了，别往我脸上抹！”  
“你懂个啥？你这小脸煞白煞白的，瞅着都没血色，人家见了丧气，觉着你没福气。”  
“咦……行不行啊？你让我照下镜子。”  
“败乱动！还没抹匀呢，啧……你这嘴唇儿也薄，要不涂点儿口红？”  
“我不要！”  
“嗐！叫你败乱动！看，这都涂歪了……”  
“别动我头发，好不容易梳好的。”  
“鬓边簪朵花儿，喜庆又娇俏！”  
“……那也得有地儿簪啊！你直接给我卡耳朵上算怎么个事儿？”  
“嘁，谁让你不把头发留长点儿……”  
洛小基被他大姑摁着一通涂抹，是不由分说，鸡飞狗跳。等到福丽嘉一行被洛小毛带至他家，一跨进院儿里，就看到门边候了个长相俊俏却顶着一脸惨不忍睹妆容的大姑娘。  
洛小基见人来了，先自然地摸出拿红纸包着的二十块钱，像犒劳跑腿般打发走目瞪口呆的洛小毛，然后脆生生开口同福丽嘉等人打招呼。他的声线儿不算粗犷，此番又特意放得轻细了，听起来和他这身打扮儿还挺搭。  
“噗！平时不常打扮吧？闺女。”见洛小基在自个儿的注视下挠着脸颊神情羞赧，福丽嘉友善地笑问，心想这孩子的化妆手法也忒生疏了，看这腮红涂得，两边脸儿红彤彤，红得就像那小猴儿屁股。  
“嗯……平时不化妆，这是我姑她今儿个瞎给我弄的。”  
听他这么说，福丽嘉很是满意，瞧着这姑娘眉清目秀，又不是那种妖艳儿戏发爱打扮的人，挺好！主动拉了他的手，由他带着往屋里走，在摸到他手上的茧子时，心里更是喜欢，觉着是个勤于家务会过日子的贤惠人。  
奥家来人都不疑有他，在洛小基他爹的招呼下，热热闹闹跟着进屋，唯独这周家奶奶有些懵——她怎么记着洛五婆子给她看的照片儿上的人……他不是眼前这一个啊！  
周奶奶特意落在后头四下里来回瞅，可没瞅见洛五，倒是看见了洛小基他姑。  
“咋是你啊？”这女人她是认得的，是这村里的另一个媒婆儿，不过因着她与洛五更熟，所以之前并未合作过。  
“啧，幸好有我来救场。”他大姑也不心虚怯场，朝屋里得意地一努嘴，压低了声音道，“洛五奶奶给找的那家孩子是个三白眼儿你不知道啊？人老奥家娶媳妇是要冲喜，若瞧的是那家，你今天这事儿保准黄！”  
所谓“三白眼”，就是瞳仁很靠上或者很靠下，看上去三面眼白很多的眼睛。瞳仁靠上为“下三白”，瞳仁靠下则为“上三白”，相书有云，“上三白”神衰气短、心术不正、性情乖张；“下三白”阴险狡诈、诡计多端、淫欲无度，皆为大凶大难之相也！  
听了这话，周家奶奶顿时说不出话了。小基他大姑说的这一点，确实是她心里的一重顾忌：在看洛五给的照片儿的时候，她也发现了那孩子的眼睛是个上三白，可洛五说，村里当姑娘养的二小子里就这一个在年龄各方面都最合适，又连拍胸脯保证，说那是拍照的时候把眼睛给拍斜了，真人瞅着绝对不打紧……因着这个缘由，她事先也没敢把照片先给老奥家的瞧。  
见周奶奶打了焉儿，小基他大姑趁热打铁撺掇道：“不仅三白，还偏偏是个克夫的上三白，你说洛五这坑人的货，办的叫个什么事儿！我这侄女也是个当姑娘养大的二小子，今年二十三，乖乖巧巧一孩子，只因那洛五和我有过节，这才藏着不往你那儿介绍。我看那大姐还挺喜欢她，不如我们顺水推舟，我替我侄女谋个好人家，你也能顺顺利利办了这件差事儿。”  
周家奶奶往堂屋里一瞧，果见她福大闺女已经由这家的孩子陪着，亲亲热热唠起了家常，奥家其他姑嫂在一旁也说说笑笑，那场面，其乐融融的。周奶奶在心里快速盘算一番利弊，遂一点头，把那差点儿坑了她的洛五抛之脑后，与小基他大姑携手，喜笑颜开进了屋去。

有书则长，无书则短。  
福丽嘉这趟人户看得是一本满足，洛小基同奥小亮的婚事自然也拍板敲定。等到去茶摊没接着人的洛五奶奶寻到她那收了钱乐得满山野的乖孙儿，又从他嘴里问出一行人的去处，再赶至洛小基家，那老奥家的人早走了。她不仅打脱了一份儿到手的美差，还白生生挨了洛小基他大姑一通志得意满的消遣。  
洛五奶奶她气啊！回家便把那洛小毛抓来结结实实打了一顿屁股墩儿，是打得孩子哇哇大哭，惹得心疼孩子的儿媳妇是又哭又闹。  
在这档口，得了讯儿的洛六婶也拖儿带女找上门来，询问这说好的婚事儿怎么就黄了？  
洛五奶奶理亏，只能又拾起藤条往孙子屁股上招呼，一边打，一边问他：“你这倒霉催的是哪根筋不对头？咋乱把人往那洛小基家里引啊？”  
“哇哇哇……是洛小基叫我这样干的！”  
“他叫你干你就干啊？他叫你吃屎你吃不！”  
“哇哇哇……他给了我二十块钱！”  
洛小毛挨了两顿打，是一边嚎哭，一边当着所有人的面儿交代了个明明白白。  
“唉哟我去！你这天杀的小祖宗诶……二十块钱没收！”  
“哇！”  
嘿，哭得更大声儿了，这下是一声声发自内心的哀嚎。  
洛六婶一家从洛小毛嘴里听出了事情原委，皆怒不可遏。一家子从洛五奶奶家出来，是风风火火就直接杀至洛小基家，准备同他这缺德带冒烟儿的小瘪犊子好生撕巴一场！  
洛小基他也不傻啊，知道洛六婶一家得了信儿肯定要来闹，事成之后，不仅留了他大姑没让走，还置办酒菜，请来他大姑父、二舅爷、三叔、四伯、五表哥等等一干老少爷们儿来家里吃酒。等到洛六婶子领着仨儿子、仨媳妇、外加一个老闺女，啊，就是那被截胡了亲事的二小子老幺，一行八人浩浩荡荡找上门来，见了他家这威武雄壮的一桌亲戚，登时也愣住了。  
可愣归愣，自家老妹儿吃了这么大一个哑巴亏，做哥哥的是怎么也不能怂啊！两家撕巴开来，仗着人多，小基他大姑说话可就难听了，当然，洛小基说的话也好听不到哪儿去。六婶他二儿子是个暴脾气，加之洛小基打小是当小子养的，同他们这些男娃是一起上树掏过鸟，一块儿扒墙头看过小媳妇洗澡，反正都拿他当同性看待，是压根儿没有对姑娘那种怜香惜玉的心，一看好啊！你这干了坏事儿还敢嘴贱，一腔子的怒火便化为了虎虎生风的拳头招呼过去，同洛小基扭打在了一起。  
众亲戚一看，这还得了！两家人撕巴撕巴着便都动起手来，登时是打作一团，闹了个不可开交！


	5. 接亲奇遇

转眼就到了老奥家来约顿村接人的日子。  
这天洛小基天不亮就起来了，他爹也是，爷儿俩杀鸡宰鹅又买了一块上好的五花肉以及不少瓜果蔬菜，因着中午要置办一桌酒席，招待打阿萨屯那边来的接亲队伍。  
一通忙活，是该炖的炖，该蒸的蒸，洛小基得了空闲，趁着帮衬的亲戚还没上门，他回屋拿出他大姑给的一盒粉，开始按着她教的往自个儿脸上搽。  
你说他不是煞白煞白的吗？怎的还要搽粉？  
嗐，他眼圈、嘴角给人揍得乌青，这都好几天了瞅着还紫儿吧唧的，这会子要扮做新嫁娘，能不给搽点粉盖盖？  
在洛小基搽粉的档口，老菲头也进了屋。  
老头在炕沿子上坐下，点了一袋烟，冲着他的背影说道：“三孩子啊，你也不小了，爹想同你商量个事儿。”  
“啥事儿啊？”  
“你觉着二娃他娘咋样？爹觉着就挺好。你这马上要去阿萨屯了，虽说之后还回来，可这不知长短的一段时日留我一个人儿，我觉着吧，同她搭伴儿过日子兴许不错。”  
洛小基心想，您这觉着觉着一个人都给觉完了，还问我干啥啊？  
他早观他爹最近满面红光一副怀春之相，没事儿还老爱去村头二娃家献殷勤，知这骚包老头定是同二娃他娘梅开二度，枯木逢春了，今闻此言，有心戏弄，便立马搁了手里的粉盒子，转过身来一脸惊愕道：“爹呐！俺娘才走二十多年，您怎么就耐不住寂寞了？”  
才、二十多年。  
这人话说得，差点儿没给他爹气得背过气去。

话分两头。  
却说那老奥家，迎亲迎娶，本来该是新郎官的活计，可小亮还搁那床上半死不活躺着，这一重任自然就落到了他大哥索大锤的身上，包括把人迎回来后拜堂成亲的礼数。  
大锤本来是不赞成他爹妈那一套冲喜的老理儿的，可眼见木已成舟，该他出力的地方断没有推辞不干的道理。再加上他没娶过媳妇，生性又贪玩，也觉着新鲜有趣，当日里便起了个大早，把自个儿拾掇得精精神神，做上了他老弟的替身新郎。  
反正不管是去接人，还是第二天的婚礼，全数流程都有爹妈和一干喜婆子张罗，他只需出个人任凭差遣便好。  
路途遥远，待到老奥家的接亲车队翻山越岭来到老洛家时，已过了晌午。  
“亲家爹！您好啊！我是小亮他哥，您叫我大锤就好了。”大锤很有礼貌，又是在城里见过大世面的人，到了热络地同老菲头寒暄，顺道安排人把送给亲家的礼物一一搬抬进屋，那叫一个懂事周全。  
“好好好！这大冷天的辛苦你们啦！来，快屋里坐、屋里坐！”  
老菲头笑盈盈将人迎进屋，洛小基早就烧热了炕，把整间东屋弄得暖和亮堂，见进来了人，便端着泡好的茶和几盘瓜果点心上前招待。他还是福婶儿来相人那日的打扮，绿底黑花的棉袄配黑色长裙，他只有这么一身从大姑家收罗来的女式衣裳，反正结婚要穿的喜服都由奥家那边置办，不由他们家费心，只是素面朝天，没再化那埋汰的妆。  
“小基啊，这是那边的大伯，你以后可得叫大锤哥。他大伯啊，这就是我闺……咳！我闺女，洛小基。”虽说已提前彩排了好些天，可在说出这闺女二字的时候，老菲头还是不免呛了一呛。  
“他大伯，一路辛苦了，请吃茶。”洛小基暗暗翻了个白眼，冲索大锤客套地笑了笑，没理会他爹教的叫法，心想什么大锤哥，肉麻兮兮的，他才不要那样叫。  
大锤自打洛小基端着茶盘走过来，一双眼睛就没从人身上移开过，只见他这准弟媳高高瘦瘦的个子，一张小脸俊生水灵，气质冷冷清清，干干净净，言语间却又眼波流转，冷艳中透露几分娇俏，是怎么瞅都好看来，怎么瞅都瞅不够，饶是他成日在女人堆里打滚，好似也没见过这么好看的……此番冲着他再一笑，简直差点儿就把他的魂儿给勾走了！他老娘在他来之前，可没告诉过他这弟媳妇有这般优秀！  
大锤有心同洛小基说话，可他这人吧，别瞧平日里与人调起情来油腔滑调，游刃有余，那都是没走心，真要走起心来，秒变傻不隆咚。比如现在，瞅见洛小基那张漂亮脸蛋儿上一边眼圈有些青，他也没想想合不合适是张嘴就问：“小基啊，你这眼圈儿咋青了呢？”  
听洛小基推说是自个儿昨晚没睡好，他还没个眼力劲儿地继续关心：“没睡好咋只青一边儿呢？”  
洛小基有点无语，心想你可别是个傻子吧！他爹这时也不知是不是被这大傻子给传染了，还在一旁老老实实解释，说是前些天同村里人闹架，让人给打了。  
大锤一听，这可了不得！我这天仙儿似的弟媳妇怎么能让人平白欺负了去？说着就要撸袖子打上门去替他讨回公道。老菲头还乐呢，说不用不用，那家的二孩子现在还躺着下不来床，去了还得补人医药费。  
“唉呀妈呀！小基你这么厉害的啊？”  
大锤听了很是惊讶，心里感叹这弟媳妇也忒辣了……泼辣，火辣！  
“爹、他大伯，你们慢慢唠，我去看看饭好了没。”  
洛小基无语至极，丢下一句话就果断撤了，走之前还不忘悄悄瞪他老爹一眼，示意他唠嗑的时候注意给嘴上把个门儿。

因着选的吉利婚期是第二天，倒也不赶时间，奥家一行人在亲家公和准媳妇的热情招待下吃过午饭，又休息了一阵，这才接上洛小基往回走。  
说是车队，其实也就三辆车，一辆小货车装行李，一辆面包车载帮衬接亲的人，索大锤开他自个儿那辆黑色皇冠搭了洛小基走在最前头。  
上了车，洛小基便窝在副驾驶座里装起了矜持无言的淑女。先前在他家那会儿，该他盛情款待的礼数他都尽到了，现下没什么表现的必要，他便没了闲情和这个往后是他大伯子的男的瞎唠嗑。  
“困了？你要是觉着困了就睡会儿啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“冷不冷？要不，我把暖风再开大点儿？”  
“不用，挺好。”  
“听音乐不？我给你放个歌儿。”  
“……不了。”  
可这看起来人五人六、阳刚威武的大个子似乎格外嘴碎？一路上，是一面儿开着车，一面儿还不断同他搭话，全然没被他敷衍的态度和冷淡的脸色方到。  
“你家这地儿可够偏远嘞，我之前替家里收山货也经常犄角旮旯的转，可还真没来过这边。”  
“哦，穷乡僻壤。”  
“嗨！我不是这个意思，偏有偏的好处啊，那些个世外桃源的，一般人也都找不到。”  
“嗯。”  
“嘿……要不，你睡会儿？中午张罗那一大桌子肯定累着了。”  
“……”  
洛小基默默翻了个白眼，心说你倒是闭嘴让我睡啊！要不是你一个劲儿叨叨个没完，我早睡着了。  
见身旁的洛小基没接话还闭上了眼，不想搭理自个儿的意愿已经表现得非常明显了，大锤干笑两声，调了调车里的空调，又把车速放慢了些，好叫他在这颠簸的路上能睡得安稳点。  
他不是话痨，这会子这么多话，连他自己都感到意外。

闲言少叙，无事不表。  
冬日里头天黑得早，他们从约顿村开出来没多久，天就黑透了。  
崎岖的盘山小公路可马虎不得，再加上照顾打盹儿的洛小基，大锤将车速一降再降，可开得再慢，这会子他也觉着不对劲起来——怎么都快夜里十点了还没绕出山开到那大马路上头？他记得来的时候没这么远啊！这都用了快一倍的时间了。  
要不是记得来时就只有这么独乎乎一条路，大锤都要怀疑自个儿是不是在哪个岔路口走错了方向。他有心想问问旁边的洛小基，可见他歪头打着小呼噜睡得正酣，又不好去摇，正欲停车下去同后头那两辆车上的人合计合计，便见前头乌漆麻黑的拐角处突然有了亮光。  
“唉哟……”  
大锤暗叫不好，这么窄的路可别是来了车了，赶紧按着车喇叭往边上靠，为错车做准备。  
然而，前头来的却不是车，而是一帮子举着火把、打着灯笼步行的人。乍一瞅，这人数还不少，拐过弯儿来乌泱泱挤了满道，人多的那叫一个直冒面儿。  
——这么一帮子人大晚上的干啥呢？  
大锤心里犯了嘀咕，被人群挡了道，只能靠边熄火停下车。小基被他的喇叭声弄醒了，揉搓着惺忪的睡眼从前车窗看出去也是一愣。大锤安抚了他两句，打开车门下车去，想让这些人先过去，他也趁着这当口同跟在后头的车交流交流。  
可下车往后一看，大锤额头上的冷汗立马就下来了——他这车后头黑灯瞎火的，哪还跟着别的车啊！  
——跟、跟丢啦？  
——还是他自个儿在前头真开错路了？  
大锤满腹狐疑，而就这么一眨眼的工夫，对面的那群人已经走到了近前，走在最前头领路的一老头还目不转睛直盯着他瞅。  
大锤被他瞅得心里发毛，浑身不自在，刚想问你瞅我干啥啊？老头倒是像发现新大陆似的一脸惊喜脱离人群朝他快步走过来，嘴里吆喝道：“大锤！我就说怎么瞅着这么面善！你是不是索大锤啊？”  
大锤没急着搭话，下意识向后退了一步，靠在车门上仔细打量起这个说他面善的老头来。只见对方约莫七八十来岁儿，火光映照下是鹤发童颜，精神抖擞，虽然也同他一样是洋人长相，却怎么打量怎么觉着面生。  
见大锤不吱声儿应自个儿，面上还一脸防备，老头也不恼，笑盈盈问得更仔细了些：“你大名儿可是叫奥索尔？你妈叫福丽嘉、你姥爷叫福宝贵？”  
大锤一听愣了。心里奇怪这面生的老头子怎么还连他过世姥爷的名讳都知晓，但人全说对了，他也只得换上笑脸客气地应道：“是叻，您是？”  
“嗐！这孩子……我是你七舅太姥爷啊！”  
大锤这下更愣了。七舅……还太姥爷？这辈儿也忒大了！关键是，他压根儿就没听他妈提过他们家有这档子亲戚啊？  
老头见他愣神，脸上的笑意更深，转头同身后跟过来的人嘀咕了几句，回身又对他笑道：“我是你妈的七舅姥爷，你可不就得叫我一声七舅太姥爷嘛！”  
老头身后那帮子人许是从他的嘀咕里知晓了大锤的身份，也一个个面带笑容迎上来，这个说我是你二太姑姥，那个说我是你五姨夫姥爷，也不管大锤的反应，七嘴八舌是一通乱哄哄的自我介绍。  
大锤目瞪口呆听下来，敢情这都是他老妈的娘家姑表亲戚啊，而且甭管老的少的，辈份还都出奇的高。这些素昧平生的亲戚见了大锤也不岔生，一个个兴高采烈的，你一言我一语顿时就唠嗑开了。  
“嗐！我也说怎么瞅着面善，原来是宝贵儿他外孙啊！”  
“唷！转眼那福大闺女的娃都长这么大啦？那会子她才多大啊，鼻涕耷拉的小丫头片子……”  
“诶？我妈、您们……”  
“可不！还常常叫我们家狗给撵哭。”  
“是叻，那丫头怕狗……”  
“哈哈哈，胆儿小，那狗有啥好怕的啊？”  
“不是、您大伙儿请……”  
“啧！你还记得不？顺小子那时候可中意福丫头！”  
“记得、记得！唉……可惜了、可惜了。”  
“呃、您们请听我……”  
“今晚顺小也要来的吧？”  
“来！这么大的事儿怎的不来？”  
“噗！不知道他见着这大锤会是个什么脸色？”  
“您们……唉！”  
这群亲戚一唠嗑开就没得个停，话题之跳跃，跳跃中又出奇的连贯，简直非同一般！大锤扬声好几次，想打断他们问清楚个所以然来，却都被他们嘚吧嘚吧的无视了去，努力半天，硬是没能插进去嘴。  
“大锤呐！你这是娶媳妇？”最后，还是那最先开口的七舅太姥爷指着汽车前盖儿上贴着的大红囍字一声吆喝，这才叫吵吵嚷嚷的众人住了嘴。  
大锤被这些个亲戚吵闹得一个头两个大，当下也没工夫去思考整件事的不合理性，听老人如此询问，便就着这个问题解释起来：“呃……不、不是，是我弟小亮子娶媳妇。”  
赶巧这时，身后没关严的车门一阵抖动，大锤转头见是那洛小基没法从紧挨着山壁的副驾驶那边出来，挪身到驾驶座上正推着被他挡住的车门，赶紧回身把门拉开，搭手将人掺出来，指着他介绍道：“这是我弟媳妇。”  
“娶媳妇好啊！瞧你这小媳妇俊得，和你天生一对儿，啧啧啧……好、好、好！”这七舅太姥爷也不知是不是年纪大了耳背，目光落到洛小基身上一通好瞧，瞧完赞不绝口，却还把他认作索大锤的媳妇。  
这搞得大锤有点哭笑不得了，末了还被不明就里的洛小基狠狠一瞪，给他瞪得臊红了脸，急忙再重新解释道：“不是、唔……七、七舅太姥爷啊，您没听清我说的吗？这不是……”  
“大锤媳妇儿！大锤媳妇儿！”不等他说完，人堆里挤出几个五、六岁大的孩子也跟着那太姥爷起哄，拍起巴巴掌，是围着洛小基就奶声奶气地笑嚷开了。  
更尴尬的是，随着孩子们的闹腾，那些个刚住嘴的姑姥、姨姥们顿时又嘚巴嘚巴了起来。这次叨叨的主题变成了讨论新媳妇，只听这个尖细着嗓子道：“哟！这绿玛瑙似的大眼睛，忽闪忽闪的，还有两弯勾人的柳叶眉，小媳妇长得也忒俊了！”那个笑眯了两眼说：“快瞅这大高个儿，都快有咱大锤高了哈哈！瘦归瘦，可滚圆一个腚，一看就好生养，咱大锤可有福了！”这下可好，他这些个长辈不仅又展示了一遍他们非同一般的唠嗑能力，还外兼自说自话完全不理会当事人意见的劲头，简直叫人叹为观止。  
“嗐！您们这又说的哪一出……都说了不是……我的妈呀！嗐！”大锤插不进去嘴打断，又给他们解释不通意思，急得直挠头，大冬夜里寒风凄凄的，愣是给急出了一脑门子热汗。  
然而尴尬归尴尬，听亲戚们如此错认他同洛小基的关系，大锤心里还是有点儿高兴的。为啥高兴？他稀罕别人呗，不然一路上也不会跟个话痨似的变着法儿同人家洛小基搭话了。  
“……咋、这咋回事啊？”就在大锤一边着急一边偷乐的档口，小基则是一脸懵逼得厉害。  
他一觉睡醒也不知这车开到了哪儿，迷迷糊糊只瞅着打前头走来一大帮人，他本来没心思搭理的，可看着大锤下车交涉了半晌还没完没了，这才好奇心起也跟着钻出了车。哪成想，刚一下车就给整成了个丈二迷糊！  
听见洛小基不明就里地发问，大锤这才想起来他还啥都不知道呢，当下也顾不得再和他这帮油盐不进的亲戚掰扯，赶紧低头凑到小基耳边，是如此这般、这般如此一通解释。  
见他们俩咬着耳朵说悄悄话呢，人群里几个据说是大锤他姨奶的年轻小姑娘也瞅着他们交头接耳起来，叽叽喳喳，笑得那叫一个……慈祥。  
“瞧瞧这小两口的亲热劲儿，哈哈！”七舅太姥爷这耳力似乎是有择向性的，这会子倒灵敏得很，把姨奶们的窃窃私语都听了个明白，跟着附和不说，还对着索大锤竖起了大拇指，“大锤你这媳妇娶得好啊！属蛇的，和你顶相配啦，哈哈哈！”  
听了大锤一番耳语，洛小基好歹大致知晓了个始末，还没来得及整理消化，便听见老头说到了他的属相，不禁埋怨地剜了大锤一眼刀，意思是你个嘴碎的倒交代得详细，就这么一会子工夫，连我的生肖属相都给说出去了！  
“小、小基，他们不听我解释，你败生气啊……”美人一瞪眼，原本就被亲戚们编排得心里美滋滋儿的大锤更加心猿意马，傻乎乎哄着人，他倒是没想起来奇怪奇怪这突然冒出的老头子咋就知道人洛小基属蛇了？！  
洛小基懒得理他，嫌弃地斜了他一眼，转而认真打量起面前这些人来。只见灯影幢幢间，这些个老的少的都穿着气派富贵，清一色绫罗绸缎的长袄袍子滚毛边，外披的皮猴儿（皮草大衣）也油光水亮，倒是符合他老奥家富甲一屯的名声，就是这款式吧……怎的都如此古旧？一个个打扮得跟解放前的地主豪绅似的……一股子怪异的感觉爬上了洛小基的心头，他素来人精一个，玲珑心思，脑瓜灵活，瞅啥都敏锐，可眼下也不知是被刚才的一通起哄闹昏了头？还是他搁车里打瞌睡把自个儿打迷糊了？这会子洛小基虽然觉着事情不对劲，却怎么也想不出不对劲的地方在哪，整个人晕晕乎乎的，介于一种有心思考可脑子里却被灌了浆糊运转不起来的状态，越憋着劲儿想，还越就想不上来，用一个文化词儿形容，那叫一个——力不从心！  
洛小基想着想着就有点晃神了，低着个头，木头人似的。大锤以为他是听这七舅太姥爷还搁这儿嘚吧他俩如何相配听得不好意思了，有心解围，便主动问道：“七舅太姥爷啊，打个岔儿，您们这大晚上的要打哪儿去？”  
“胡家太爷爷过寿，这不，我们都去给他老人家拜寿！赶巧在这碰着你，你也同去好了，就代表你妈那支儿。”他不问还好，一问这老头子像是才想起来似的，是热情地拉着他就发出了邀请。  
“我？不不不，我这什么都没准备的，不合规矩、不合规矩……”  
“没事儿！我们备了老大一份寿礼，亲戚里道的，捎你一个也保管体面。”  
“舅爷，得捎俩，你把人大锤媳妇儿给算掉啦！”  
“对对对！瞧我老糊涂的……大锤他媳妇儿也同去。”  
“这不成，这真不成！而且、而且我们这儿有人走丢了，还得找……”  
“找人什么时候不能找啊？就去拜个寿，耽误不了多大工夫。”  
“就是、就是，一同去，今儿个遇都遇着了，你就当多陪陪我们这些个长辈嘛！”  
大锤被怂恿得头都大了，连番推拒着，真想抽自个儿两大嘴巴子。这问点啥不好？净给自己整些个麻烦事儿！  
“嗐！我的各位亲人嘞！我们是真去不了，咱丢了两车的人！我和小基这会子还得开车回去找！”  
被大锤无奈之下提高的浑厚嗓门儿一震，洛小基蓦地回神，扭头一看，只见原本跟在他们这辆小汽车后头的面包车和小货车踪影全无，乌漆麻黑的山道上阴风阵阵，瘆得人心头发慌！  
这他娘的也忒邪门儿了，怎地开着开着就剩他们这一辆车了？前头还突然冒出这些个大晚上在荒郊野外瞎晃荡的祖宗辈儿，穿得像已经作古的人不说，行为举止还不像正常人，再说，谁家去祝寿挑这个时间上路的？真那么远也不用步行啊……如此这般一想，洛小基这一背的白毛汗可就全下来了，见大锤被撺掇得抓耳挠腮，赶紧悄悄在后头可劲儿踢他的小腿肚，暗示他立马拒绝，上车走人。  
也不知是不是他这小动作太大，被大锤对面的老头看了去，这七舅太姥爷猛地将目光投到洛小基脸上，笑问道：“大锤家的，你给你爷们儿拿个主意，你说去不去？”  
“啊？不不不！我们不……”心里头本就害怕的洛小基被问得一个激灵，也没注意老头是怎么称呼他的，本能的一叠声就要拒绝，可猝不及防与这老头四目相对，他的声音就打焉儿在了嗓子眼里，脑子里轰的一声，只感觉整个人都要被那双古井深潭般幽邃的眼睛吸了进去，连带着所有疑虑和恐惧的感觉也仿佛被吸了个干净，转而随着老头脸上的笑容欢喜雀跃起来，对他的提议充满了响应的热情，再出口的话都因此带上了跃跃欲试的喜气，“……去，去叻！给胡太爷祝寿当然要去。”  
“听见没？大锤，你家的可发话了，你还有啥意见没？”  
老头十分满意，冲着大锤也是如法炮制的一对眼儿，看得他是两眼发直，顿时不再反抗。  
“……没，都听我家这位的。”  
“哈哈！这就对啦！”  
得了，这下洛小基也甭搁那儿力不从心了，和索大锤一起，两人是有一个算一个直接升级为身不由己，稀里糊涂便加入队伍跟着朝那山林深处的小路走去。


	6. 刚柔并济俊大锤暗取芳心

事情发展到这一步，是个明眼人都能看出他俩这是撞鬼无疑了。  
在东北农村是有这样说法的，说是大晚上甭在外头瞎晃荡，特别是荒郊野地的，不然容易招惹那些个无主烟魂（鬼魂），轻则鬼打墙，重则还会被抓了替身儿丢掉性命。今晚索大锤与洛小基招惹到的倒不是无主烟魂，全都是大锤他妈那边的祖宗辈儿，起邪心害他们不至于，可就这拧不清乱把活人往深山老林里头带的顽皮劲儿，算起来也够呛。  
洛小基还是穿不惯这女人家的裙子，现下走起山路来，更觉别扭到不行，裙摆缠着腿儿行动不便不说，步子迈大了还往里兜风，饶是他在里头套了大棉裤还觉着冷嗖嗖的，心想等到了老奥家，他可得想个妥帖的说辞，好让福婶儿允他今后都穿男式衣裤。  
冬夜里的山林也确实是冷，北风呼啸，呜儿呜儿如同鬼叫，哪怕打了很足的灯笼、火把，一路灯火通明的，可越走，洛小基这心里头就越发怵。他这会子倒不怕会被索大锤家这些半道上相认的亲戚怎么着了，虽说他俩在应下这件事的时候，是个被魇着半魔愣的状况，可现下走着走着，神志却都渐渐恢复了清明，能明明白白知道自个儿在干什么，脑瓜子也能利利落落想事儿，只是对整件事不合理之处的惊疑，却全被奇异地抹去了，仿佛对于他们来说，这会儿跟着这帮子亲戚去给那不知是谁的老太爷祝寿，是件理所当然、顺理成章的事情。  
那他怕啥呢？嘿，他怕打前头的黑暗里会突然冒出些猛兽、妖怪啥的来祸祸人，而且这一路上没个人同他说话，自个儿落了个清静，又更容易在这些怪力乱神的事情上胡思乱想。  
说来也怪，自打他们跟着上了路，先前老打趣他俩的这些个亲戚反倒不同他们搭茬了，依旧热热闹闹，却都只是互相之间唠嗑。他们唠的都是老福家和阿萨屯子里的旧事，洛小基跟着听了一会儿，因着不关他什么事，没啥代入感，很快就兴致缺缺，觉着乏味，可走在他旁边的索大锤却觉着非常有趣，一路听得津津有味，也不像先前在车里那会儿似的老缠巴着他说话了，让他感觉怪寂寞的。  
“咳咳！唷……”又走一阵，心里头实在怵得慌，洛小基开始制造声响吸引索大锤的注意。  
“咋啦？小基，是走累了？”索大锤闻声转过头关心他道，脸上还带着方才听他四舅太姥讲他姥爷的糗事听出的满满笑意。  
“不累，就是闷得慌……”洛小基低声闷闷道。他其实挺抹不开面儿主动同索大锤搭讪来着，毕竟先前在车里他又冷又傲嫌弃别人话多，这会子主动开口怎么说都有点打脸。  
“嗐！你看我，听他们唠嗑都听入迷了，”好在索大锤并未在意，还反倒为自个儿只顾着听故事而冷落了洛小基不好意思起来，心想小基又不是他们屯子的，听这些个老故事肯定不得劲儿，便道，“要不，我讲点好玩的给你解解闷儿？”  
“好啊。”  
听洛小基应允得利索，一直被他甩脸子的索大锤很高兴，是抓住这个与之攀谈的好机会就讲起了故事：“我有一哥们儿，屯子里一块儿长大的，叫大东，二愣子一个还老想学人黑社会。有天屯子里的人拿这噶骨（故意为难）他，说人黑社会身上都有纹身，你这前胸后背再加两膀子光不溜秋啥都没有，也好意思？大东一听，对啊！是当天就去了县城。他兜里揣的钱不够上那些专门搞纹身的地方，就找了一家附带着有纹身业务的小发廊，洗头的老妹儿问他，大哥，你准备纹个啥？太复杂的俺可不会啊。大东想了想，说，那就纹个‘精忠报国’好了，这个简单。妹子说可以，让他脱了上衣趴到按摩床上，给敷了点儿麻药，然后拿着纹身的枪‘呲啦呲啦’就开整。因为有麻药啊，大东也不觉着疼，听着‘呲啦呲啦’的声儿不知不觉就睡着了。结果一觉醒来，外头的天都黑了，那妹子还搁他背上呲啦呲啦的纹叻，大东觉着奇怪，问，咋还没纹好啊老妹儿？妹子说，快了、快了啊大哥！纹到那个‘马蹄南去人北望’了，”大锤讲到这里直接把这句歌词儿给唱了出来，朗声笑道，“敢情这实诚的老妹儿给他纹了一整首歌儿，哈哈哈哈！”  
“噗”的一声儿，洛小基被逗笑了，回味着，还咯咯笑个不停。索大锤见他乐了，心里头更是高兴，接二连三，又给他讲了好些个这哥们儿、那姐们儿的笑话。  
“……见对面那伙人手里都提着明晃晃的家伙什儿，范发达吓惨了！也不知道他怂啥，我们这边这么多人给他充场子，真干起架来也不虚。结果兄弟伙里头只有他这个挑事儿的撒丫子跑了，一边跑还一边哀嚎——老子今天怕是要土豪变土堆咯！来年兄弟们看望我，可别忘了给我的土堆拔拔草！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
想他索大锤多厉害啊，常年花丛里打滚儿的风流浪子，这些与相好逗闷子的桥段是张嘴就来，随便拿几个出来掰扯，讲到不同的人还连比划带变声学舌儿，怪模怪样的，直把个从山坳里走出的洛小基给笑得前仰后俯，花枝乱颤。  
“还有一个也有趣儿，我发小里有个叫刘天壮的，别看他爹妈把名字给他取得这么霸气外露，其实是个天生的抠门儿鬼。他能有多抠呢？哥们儿之间请客是绝对没有过的，就连他自家爹妈哪顿比平时多吃了一碗饭，都要被他心疼得弯酸好几天。更绝的是，有一年清明，他爹摔折了腿下不来炕，他妈得在家里照顾，就给了他钱，让他自个儿买纸钱上坟去给他爷爷烧。天壮他这么抠，肯定不舍得啊，只买了小小的一叠，烧出来的一小撮灰和别家坟前的比起来，甭提多寒碜。你说寒碜就寒碜点儿吧，偏巧他还心气儿高、爪子欠，瞅着四下没人，愣是把别人家新坟上头挂的孝纸、上坟给坟头上压的黄纸，都划啦下来拿到他爷爷坟包前给烧了！嘿，你别说，这烧出来的纸灰还挺多，起码比他买来的纸钱烧出的多一半。回家还挺嘚瑟，跟爹妈面前一通表功，把他爹给气得啊，挣扎着就要下地捶他，他妈也气得直骂他，说你个小逼崽子同活人抠就算了，咋还抠到死人头上了！他还委屈了，回嘴说，那挂着压着的让风一吹、雨一淋都白搭，多浪费啊，还不如烧给我爷爷。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……这也太缺德了！”  
“可不，结果也不知是不是这事儿干得太缺德，那年他家整整点儿背了一年，是干啥啥不顺，他刘天壮更是多灾多难，睡觉起夜都能脚滑掉进茅坑，哈哈！”  
“哈哈哈！该！其实我们村也有个很抠的，和你说的这个不相上下，我讲给你听啊……”讲一阵儿笑话，随着彼此渐渐熟络，洛小基的话也多了起来，不仅接着索大锤的话茬儿闲侃，末了还主动打趣他，一脸坏笑着问他道，“你说的这些哥们儿发小，不会都是你自个儿吧？”  
“嗐！哪儿能啊！我背上可没有刺‘精忠报国’。”  
“哈哈！”

两人一路扯着闲篇儿，时间倒是好打发。  
不知具体走了多久，只听见前面领头的七舅太姥爷一嗓门子敞亮的“停”，行进的队伍便在一座占地颇广、气势恢宏的大宅前停了下来。稍稍停顿后，朱漆的大门朝两边打开，众人鱼贯而入，索大锤与洛小基一面走，一面左顾右盼，皆面面相觑，暗暗称奇，只见几进几出的院落，处处雕梁画栋，富丽堂皇，廊檐之下挂满了大红灯笼，照出一派光明喜庆，而庭园深处光亮无法企及的黑暗里，还能隐隐看见些亭台楼阁的轮廓……好家伙！这户人家也忒富了吧？就这宅邸的规格儿，甚至比古装片里的好些个王府还要夸张。  
“这是进了皇宫了？我咋不知道这边的山里头还有这么壕的一家人……”大锤纳闷儿。  
“我还想问你呢，这边儿我更不熟……”洛小基更纳闷儿。  
两人满腹狐疑，跟随众人又好一番弯弯绕绕，这才在一个露天的大院儿里停下来。  
这里应该就是办寿宴的地方了，院子四面早高拢了火把、烛台，火把、烛台后头再各放一面儿亮铜板子反光。你还别说，这与古宅应景的古老照明方式还真不赖，经由反射的火光不仅比扯电线接的电灯更亮堂，还营造出了一种温暖祥和的气氛。院中的空地上也已经摆好了十几张大圆桌，前来祝寿的人分家别派坐着互相唠嗑，在院里来来往往的人也各自忙活，一派热闹非凡的场景。  
大锤家的亲戚四散开来，各自去找相熟的人寒暄，没人顾上搭理他俩，他七舅太姥爷也只叮嘱了两人一声儿别到处乱跑，就扎人堆里不见了踪影。大锤虽见过不少世面，却着实没见过眼前这样的稀奇景象，自乐得带了洛小基在院子里这儿瞅瞅、那儿转转，反正这院子挺大，人又多，他俩聊着天四下闲逛倒也不觉无聊。  
转悠一圈儿，寒风一吹，大锤觉着手有些冷，再看那洛小基也没戴手套，心想这么冷的天，大风小号的，可别把人家姑娘的一双玉手给冻坏了！心里想着，他便伸过了手去，自然大方地抓起洛小基的一只手，往自个儿大衣兜里揣。  
这是他平日里对待姑娘家的硬汉柔情，加上他长得周正帅气，大姑娘小媳妇的都很吃他这一套。可这洛小基他是假扮的姑娘啊，内里纯纯的爷们儿心性，还是爷们儿里比较不解风情那一号，不仅不吃索大锤这一套，还奇怪你没事儿突然牵我手干嘛？当即便甩开了索大锤的手，一脸莫名其妙地看着他。  
“嗐……我没别的意思，怕你手冷，揣我衣兜里暖和。”索大锤难得碰了一鼻子灰，又被洛小基看得有点儿尴尬，讪讪笑着，赶紧解释自个儿没有轻薄非礼他的意图。  
洛小基明白过来，原来他这是给人当娘们儿看待了！心里头很不爽，臭屁地哼了一声，迎着索大锤的目光把双手往自个儿怀里一抄，给他臊了个结结实实。  
他这一臊，让示好不成本就尴尬的索大锤更觉窘迫。这时旁边来了几个五、六岁儿大的孩子，在那儿跑着玩儿，看模样是他家的亲戚，大锤刚想逗逗孩子给自个儿找个台阶，怎料这些孩子全然不给他面子，一个个板起小脸儿，小腰一叉，奶声奶气齐齐喝道：“搁那儿站着，站好了！甭想着瞎嘚瑟逗我们玩啊，我们是你表舅！”  
这一通训，给大锤郁闷得哟……  
洛小基倒是笑得很开心，可他也没能笑多大一会儿——打他身旁路过一个抱孩子的中年妇女，掀开襁褓一角，指着他冲襁褓里露出了一张粉团子脸的奶娃笑道：“妮子，来瞅瞅你外甥媳妇儿，笑得跟朵花儿似的这个就是啦！”  
呃……奶娃娃的外甥媳妇儿……笑得像朵花儿……洛小基只觉瞬间遭受了双重暴击，僵着笑容的嘴角都快抽抽了。  
“哈哈哈！看你还笑不笑我！”大锤见他吃瘪，顿时就不郁闷了。  
“啧，你憨笑个屁！是觉着就这么个牙都没长的奶娃娃也是你家姨妈很得意？”  
“嗐……我估摸着这里头肯定有人故意占我便宜，我在我们屯子的亲戚里头辈儿没这么小。”  
“你猜我信不信？你……咦？”  
两人斗着嘴，洛小基刚想拿点俏皮话寒碜索大锤，突然觉着一道凌厉的视线落在了他的背脊之上，带着穿膛而过的凉意，激得他是生生打了一个哆嗦！  
“咋啦？小基。”  
洛小基没理会索大锤的问询，猛一回头，就看见不远处正唠嗑的一群人里头，果然有个女人正直勾勾地盯着他。此女三十来岁儿的模样，穿着打扮儿同大锤家这些亲戚一样，都挺复古华丽，长得也很漂亮，可漂亮归漂亮，那双吊梢的三角眼却慑人得很，目光阴冷至极，跟毒蛇似的，让人不敢直视。见洛小基发现了，女人皱皱眉，不动声色移开了目光，装作无事发生。洛小基本就被她看得一背汗毛倒竖，心里头害怕，见此情形也想着多一事不如少一事，赶紧回过头去，扯了索大锤远离此地。  
索大锤察觉洛小基的异样，跟着望过去也看见了那个女人，这会子被洛小基扯着走，他还挺不服气：“啧！走啥啊？那娘们儿平白无故瞪你，看我不过去同她说道说道（理论理论）……”  
“瞪就瞪吧，还能给我瞪掉一块肉是咋滴……”洛小基扯紧了还频频往那边儿回头的索大锤的袖子，生怕他要过去惹事儿，幸而此时前头传来一阵恭贺欢声，好像是今晚的寿星登场了，正好给他一个转移话题的由头，“老寿星出来了！快！我们也去前边儿看看。”

“嘿！小基啊，你人儿也忒好了！这般能忍让，不计较。在你家那会儿，听你爹说你把人打得下不来炕，我还以为你是个刁钻泼辣的脾性。”  
“我本来就好，那是你瞎琢磨。”  
两人说着话，便一起朝人群前头挤。听索大锤夸自个儿脾气好，洛小基心里好笑——他这哪是脾气好、不计较，他是真真被那女人阴毒的一对招子给盯怕了！就这会儿还心有余悸的，预感惹了对方自个儿绝对没有好果子吃。往好了说，他是懂得趋利避害，识时务，知进退；其实就是欺软怕硬，机灵小怂包一个，哈哈。  
挤到近前，这边已经开始挨个儿叫名字上前去给寿星爷爷拜寿了，当看清那个正被好些叫到了名字的孙男弟女簇拥着拜拜的主角儿，大锤傻了眼。  
“唉呀妈呀……这胡老太爷也忒年轻了吧？”  
先前他听他七老八十的七舅太姥爷管这寿星叫老人家，心里估摸着，怎么也得是个百岁老人吧？可眼前这位呢，也就五十来岁儿光景，这还是往老了说。人一根皱纹、一根白头发没有，精神矍铄，正襟危坐，手持碧玺，是面目如画，道骨仙风！  
“可能是人辈分高吧，你家那些个祖宗里头不也还有小孩子嘛。”洛小基倒是不以为然，他觉着这胡太爷虽然年纪不大，可看起来却德高望重的，很有主事的大家长风范，端坐在黄花梨木交椅上，那是相当的宝相庄严，气度非凡。  
“嗐……看你这说的，怎么就我祖宗了……”大锤听他这话听着怪别扭的，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔道。  
“我说错了？”洛小基瞥了他一眼，眼角眉梢满是得意，“路上那些全都是你太爷爷辈儿的，曾祖级别，你再看对面，现在同他们凑一块儿那些个岁数大的，怕是你高祖、天祖都可能在列其中，我说一声‘你家那些个祖宗’有问题？哈哈！”  
大锤一想也是，在这些个高辈儿面前，他就一滴哩孙儿、答啦孙儿都够不上的，人洛小基这词儿用得还挺准确。  
“行吧！随你怎么开心怎么说。”  
“哼。”  
两人正说笑着，忽听主持的司仪朗声叫到：“奥保尔之孙——福宝贵之外孙——大锤，上前行礼！”  
“啊？”索大锤懵了，心想这怎么把我叫到了？图亲热还喊的是我小名儿？  
“噗！你爷爷叫奥保尔啊？还挺有文化。”听着个这么不洋不土的名字，旁边的洛小基乐了。  
“嗐……我太爷太奶都是睁眼儿瞎（文盲），他小时候哪叫这个。我爷爷算半个文化人儿，上户口那会儿自个儿改了个贴合时代偶像的，噗！保尔•柯察金知道不？《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。”  
正嘀咕着，周围的人都齐刷刷往他们这儿瞧，胡太爷也一脸笑意看向了索大锤。在洛小基看热闹不嫌事儿大的暗暗一推之下，大锤只能走上前去，学着之前那些人的模样，恭恭敬敬拜了几拜，还说了一通贺寿的吉祥话。  
“好好好！是个懂事的好孩子！”胡太爷很高兴，拉起索大锤的手，在他手背上慈爱地拍了拍，蓦地像是想起了什么，转头冲旁边一群人的方向说道，“顺儿啊！你过来，来见见故人之后，也好了了你放不下的一段尘缘，以后好潜心修行。”  
他说完这话，人群里一阵嬉笑，很快就走上前来一个十六七岁的小伙。大锤定睛一看，只觉着这人油头粉面，生得颇为秀气英俊，就是脸色儿白了点。那是真白啊，不开玩笑，煞白煞白的，像……对了，就像那种讲究的面巾纸一样白！  
这叫顺儿的也一直盯着索大锤瞅，不过不同于大锤的简单坦荡，他的眼神十分复杂古怪，几番欲言又止，却都始终没有说出什么来，任由胡太爷牵起他的手叠在大锤手上拍了拍，之后就朝老爷子躬身行礼退下了。  
司仪又喊起了别的名字，大锤也搓着手退回原位。他手冷，那胡太爷的手挺暖和，可那顺儿的手是真的冷，冰块儿似的，就交叠那么一下，给他冻了个透心凉。见他不住搓手，旁边洛小基还凑过来揶揄他，说刚刚差点儿以为老爷子要给他介绍对象，又坏笑着打趣他，说那个十六七的小伙儿一直含情脉脉地瞅他，虽然性别不对，可长得挺对，配他绰绰有余。  
“嗐……你别瞎说，那是和我妈一辈儿的，我可能还得叫一声顺叔。”  
“啊？”  
洛小基先前在车里坐着不知道，但他索大锤知道啊，这顺儿，只怕就是他亲戚嘴里叨叨的顺小子吧，中意他妈那个……嗐！这都什么跟什么啊？他妈都快五十了，这中意她的顺小子咋还是个十六七岁的娃儿咧？！  
大锤的脑门子上起了汗，心里再度浮起之前在道上碰到他家这些个亲戚时的古怪感觉，可不容他细想，那头司仪便宣布开席了。一时间，人群四散开来，是大呼小号，各自找座儿入席，索大锤和洛小基被挤得团团转，无头苍蝇似的，也赶忙一道找起了座位。

“小基！这儿、这儿！快来，我找着座儿了！”就这么一打岔，大锤脑海中好不容易搅起了点浪花的正常思维又被迷糊雀跃的情绪盖了下去。话说今日来祝寿的人是真多，一个个还跟没吃过酒席似的，一听喊开席，呼啦一下全涌上桌，转眼就把四处坐得满满当当，差点儿没让他找着座！幸好他个子高眼尖，又抹得开面儿去抢，这才在靠旮旯角的一处寻到一桌还没坐满的，并从好几个齐齐奔向这桌的人里脱颖而出，成功占下两个位置。  
洛小基见他招手，赶紧哒蹦哒蹦小跑过来，坐下之后大舒一口气，跺跺脚把趿拉着的一只鞋穿牢，叹道：“嚯……你们大户人家开席都这阵仗？鞋子都差点儿给我踩掉了。”  
“噗！”大锤瞅着他目瞪口呆的小模样着实可爱，心里那叫一个喜欢，又心疼他被人踩了，说着就要弯腰去检查他的脚，“踩着没？让哥给你瞅瞅。”  
“没事儿、没事儿，哪有那么金贵。”洛小基同所有男娃一样，皮实得很，满不在乎就掀开了大锤。  
“嘿，你还挺虎！”  
可他确实比一般男娃更心细谨慎些，看一眼桌四周，见都是生面孔，不由得小声同大锤犯起了嘀咕：“你坐人哪家桌来了？这些瞅着都不是你亲戚啊……”  
“嗐，甭提了，他们不地道，都不给我们留座儿。”大锤有点气，一指一个方向，他家那些个亲戚紧挨着坐了满满两桌，有说有笑，看样子愣是没人想起他俩来，“再说在哪桌吃不是吃，大伙儿都不计较的。”说着朝同桌的人拱了一圈儿手，这些人倒也和气，都点头回了笑脸。  
四下坐定，上菜的一溜子人就托着大盘进院儿了。  
这家的阵仗确实不小，每桌儿都是十几个大小伙伺候，手脚麻利，一盘盘的菜呼拉拉往桌上摆，不多时就上了个齐全。再一看菜色，好家伙！有蒸羊羔儿、蒸熊掌、蒸鹿尾儿、烧花鸭、烧雏鸡、烧子鹅、卤猪、卤鸭、酱鸡、腊肉、松花小肚儿、晾肉、香肠儿、什锦苏盘儿……嚯哟，山珍海味，那叫一个齐全！丰盛的程度，饶是大锤这种打小富裕又常年在城里胡吃海喝的人都瞠目结舌，就更别说是没见过什么世面的山里娃娃洛小基了。  
两人咽了咽口水，肚子里是齐齐打起了小鼓。话说回来，这都后半夜了，晌午吃的那顿到这个点早就消化完了，又在林子里走了那么一阵，饥肠辘辘也算正常。那就开吃吧？可一低头，两人又都犯了难——桌上他没有搁筷子啊！就一人面前一个碗。  
这没有筷子怎么吃？  
他们挺犯难，可同桌这些人可不管这个，欢呼一声，齐齐上手，是直接就拿手抓着吃了！  
“呃……”洛小基见此情形挺无语的，心想这不是大户人家请客吗？怎么一个个跟饿死鬼投胎似的，吃相也忒埋汰了，比他们穷山沟子里还不如，文不文明先不说，这是不是有点儿……不大卫生啊？  
虽然饿，可洛小基是真下不了手，正踟蹰呢，他旁边的索大锤倒是放得开，已经挽起袖子伸出了手。洛小基斜着眼儿瞅他，心里更无语，拿不准他这是见惯了大世面对一切见怪不怪？还是单纯的心大铁憨憨？  
让洛小基意外的是，索大锤伸出手去拿的第一样儿东西是给他的。  
“小基，吃这个！”只见索大锤利索地撕了一只大鸭腿放到他的碗里，应该是烤的，闻着挺香，见他没开动，还凑到他的耳旁小声嘚瑟道，“嘿，头筹！我眼疾手快，这盘儿他们都没碰到过，不脏。”  
洛小基瞅了一眼他的手，刚撕过鸭腿油滋麻花儿的，心里好笑他开饭前也没洗手还说别人脏。不过人都有偏好喜恶，洛小基一思量，便觉着大锤的手拿过的，总归要比被其他这些个吃相埋汰的人扒拉过的干净些，遂也不矫情，在裙子上擦擦手，拿起鸭腿就啃了起来。  
他是真饿了，这会儿捧着皮焦肉嫩的鸭腿是食欲大动，埋头猛啃，不多时就啃去了大半。  
“这个也好吃，我挑了盖下头的给你拿，干干净净儿。”  
索大锤很照顾这洛小基，怕他姑娘家抹不开面儿去抓拿，待会儿饿着，是不停地拣了好吃的往他碗里放，没一会儿便给堆得跟座小山似的了，而且特细致周到，体恤他爱干净，净挑着那些个没被人扒拉过的拣。洛小基嘴没闲着，还不用自个儿动手当野人，心里那叫一个乐，吃得是两腮滚圆，一张小嘴儿油光光的。  
“你也吃，别光顾着我。”他倒也有良心，不忘招呼索大锤，见没一会儿工夫桌上的食物都被同桌这些个狼吞虎咽的扒拉得乱七八糟了，还从自个儿碗里匀出一半分到大锤碗里。  
“嗯嗯！”大锤见小基也挺顾自个儿，开心到不行，点头应了，吃得那叫一个欢，瞅着旁边有酒，还拿过来两人就着一个瓶嘴儿，吨吨吨一起交换着喝。  
这酒也不知是什么酿的，瓶子上没个标签儿，入喉又烈又野，劲儿非常足。两人酒量其实都不错，可这分着才喝了大半瓶，就都感觉人有点儿飘了。  
“小基，你说，她们咋老瞅我呢？”打个酒嗝儿，大锤凑到小基耳边吃吃地笑。  
“噗……你去同她们说道说道呗，你不是挺凶挺厉害的嘛？”小基也笑。  
其实他也发现了，自打他们落座，这桌的七八个女眷就一直在偷瞄索大锤，这会儿酒过三巡，更是明目张胆地瞅，三三两两交头接耳，咯咯直笑，似乎在互相撺掇着什么。  
听他这么说，索大锤凑得更近了些，几乎是贴着他的耳朵根儿，小声坏笑：“我不敢，她们长得忒寒碜了，万一看上我，那可咋整？”  
洛小基原本不喜与人靠得这般近，可眼下正调侃到兴头上，就没推开索大锤，还扭头也贴着他的耳朵笑：“哈哈……不用万一，我觉着她们都看上你了，正搁那儿谦让到底谁上。”  
索大锤说得不错，这桌的女眷虽然都是年轻姑娘，可长得确实不咋滴，说句过分的——一个个歪瓜裂枣，丑得各有千秋。而且这都啥人儿啊，长得不好看就算了，还坐没坐相，抓耳挠腮，扭来扭去，跟那身上有跳蚤似的。  
索大锤暗暗一瞟桌上的姑娘们，瞟完佯装一副要晕倒的模样，对着洛小基小声哀嚎：“我的个天爷诶……你得救我，她们要是敢馋我的身子，我就说你是我媳妇儿。”  
说着，还仗着酒劲儿在洛小基脸侧吧唧亲了一口。  
“滚犊子，哈哈！还馋你身子……你咋这么能说恶心话啊你！哈哈哈！”意外的，洛小基被亲一口也没恼，像哥们儿间打闹似的一肘子捅开索大锤后，还因他的俏皮话笑个不停。  
可能是喝得有点上头，忘了自个儿在扮姑娘了。  
“嗐，话糙理不糙嘛……嘿嘿，你还想吃啥？我给你拿。”  
“我要那个、对，那个蹄筋儿，嚼着还挺香。”  
“小笨蛋，这是鲜鹿茸，哈哈！不识货还挺会挑好的吃。”


	7. 真假难分俏小基明抢情郎

他们这儿正吃着喝着笑着呢，洛小基忽然感觉身后有人在扒拉他，转过头一看，竟是先前给他瞪出了一背冷汗的女人！这会子阴悄悄的站在他身后，近距离看，那双慑人的三角眼更像蛇了。  
“呃……”洛小基登时紧张起来，可因着喝了点酒，酒壮人胆，他倒没先前那么害怕了。  
“那个……您是？”眼看躲不过，洛小基扯出一个笑脸主动亮了开场白，心想她大概也是大锤家不知哪个祖宗，他这儿先问清楚，免得叫错了辈分更惹人生气。  
“你给我过来！”  
然而，女人却不接他这一茬儿，板着一张俏脸蛋直接发话，说着还上手掐住他的腕子便往外拽。  
“诶诶诶？你干嘛！放开、嘶……说话就说话，你掐我干啥啊！”  
这女人看起来个子不高还瘦瘦巴巴，可力气那是真的大，洛小基那么高的一大老爷们儿，愣是被她像拽小鸡仔似的从座位上拽起来，踉踉跄跄一下给扯出七八步远。再一看手腕子，好家伙，深深一圈儿勒痕，看样子，明儿保准青一片。  
“你是索大锤他家哪个混蛋祖宗啊？我都没惹你……看你给我掐的！你……”  
洛小基揉着腕子委屈巴巴，又气又恼刚想发作，可这边儿，女人一嗓门儿就给他啐了回去。  
“我呸！放亮你的招子好生认认，我是你洛小基的柳四太奶！我掐你咋啦？老婆子我掐不死你个赶着趟儿作死的小逼崽子！”  
……我太奶？不是……我家的？还……太奶奶？而且这么年轻？！  
这下，洛小基算是彻底懵逼了。  
这……这演的哪一出……咋还连他家的祖宗都冒出来了呢？！  
“你说你怎么这么不省心啊？这地儿本就不是你该来的，看看热闹就罢了，还到处乱窜找东西吃！嘴这么馋，往前二十几年怎就没见着给你馋死了？和那福家的丫头养出的小逼崽子一样没出息！”柳四奶奶似乎是个急性子的泼辣人儿，在洛小基懵逼的工夫，她已经尖细着嗓音叉腰骂开了，一边骂，还一边拿手戳他脑门子，给洛小基戳得只觉着明儿怕是连脑门儿也要青一片，“你回头好生看看，容你这一通大吃大喝的究竟是个什么地方！”  
也不知是不是被这一通连骂带戳给整得没了脾性，听柳四奶奶这样说，洛小基还真乖乖顺顺立马就转过了头去。  
他这不看不要紧啊，一看差点儿没给他吓出尿来！  
只见方才还富丽堂皇的大宅内院此刻竟变成了山林环绕的一片空地，暖人的灯火变成了浮在半空的绿幽幽鬼火，一块又一块的大石板周围，有的盘踞着那些个狐狸、黄皮子、熊啊、狼啊啥的，另一些，比如之前看到的大锤家亲戚坐的方向，就恍恍惚惚飘着冒白气儿的人形虚影儿，全场就索大锤一个是人，而这些东西都还同他一样，搁那边儿吧嗒吧嗒吃得正香……  
“看清楚了吗？热闹好凑吗？东西好吃吗？你个小逼崽子。”  
柳四奶奶尖细的声音带着实打实的嘲讽再度响起，洛小基两股战战回过头来，见她抄着手站他跟前还是人形儿，也顾不得考虑她是什么变的了，赶紧扑将上去，带着哭腔儿求救。  
“太、太、太……太奶……我亲太奶，救……”  
他这下酒是完全醒了，怂也是真的怂了，这……难怪他这一整晚上老是觉着有哪里不对劲儿，可又总是想不上来，敢情这打一开始就完全错了，他这是撞鬼了啊！  
“救、救、救命……”  
听他话都讲不利索了，柳四奶奶细眉一挑，厉声喝道：“站好！啧，瞧你这点儿出息。”  
“好！”  
洛小基这会子乖得很，是立马就站了个标兵直。  
“小小的孩子，胆儿倒肥，还真是什么都敢往嘴里塞，也不怕把身体吃坏咯！”见他站好，柳四奶奶开始训人了，“不许哭了！幸好这请客的是胡三太爷，宅心仁厚，义薄云天，体恤方圆百里的道友们难得吃着些好的，特地置办了货真价实的丰盛酒菜来招待，你要换作别家儿，吃你一肚子树皮草根蝎子毒虫的，我看你这会子还哭不哭得出声儿！”  
乖顺听话的洛小基又赶忙把吓出来的眼泪花儿给擦了。刚刚他就下意识仔细看过了石板上摆着的酒菜，幸好都与之前无异，不像那鬼故事里讲的，失了障眼法就变成虫啊蛆啊的，不然他吃了那么多，只怕登时就得白眼儿一翻、两腿儿一蹬直接死过去了。  
柳四奶奶瞧着挺满意，面色稍霁，这才缓和语气，慢条斯理同他说起话来：“今晚是胡三太爷做寿，胡三太爷知道是谁吧？东北五仙。”  
“啊？”洛小基惊了。  
只因这东北五大仙他是知道的。  
胡黄白柳灰——胡，狐仙，狐狸；黄，黄仙，黄鼠狼；白，白仙，刺猬；柳，又称常仙，蛇；灰，灰仙，老鼠。五大仙家虽都是动物之躯修炼而来，但在东北的正统堂口，他们被奉为神供，请至家中供奉，降福瑞，庇儿孙的，为保家仙；在人群中挑选弟子，借弟子人身行善渡人的，为出马仙；皆为人们排忧解难，指点迷津，以积功德，求正果。  
在东北，与五仙有关的传说故事非常多，村里老一辈儿的人都很爱讲给孩子们听，他是从小听到大的。相传其中便是以这胡家胡三太爷实力最高，神通最大，统领整个东北的保家仙，没想到他今日竟有如此机缘，稀里糊涂赶上了他老人家的寿宴！  
“啊什么啊？知道就说知道，不知道就说不知道。”见洛小基还搁这儿呆愣愣的，脸色才刚好一些的柳四太奶又不乐意了。  
不同于狐仙普遍的慈悲仁义，心宽似海，这长虫，啊，也就是蛇，因着它本身属于冷血动物，就算修行得道，心地也善良，可在性情上多少有点儿阴晴不定，就比如这喜怒无常嘴利心软的柳四太奶，她得加倍儿顺着哄着才行。  
“知道知道，您一说五仙我就明白了！我还知道您是常仙，柳家四太奶奶！”洛小基为人绝顶聪明，最开始的恐惧过去，一反应过来便立马上了道儿。  
唤这一声“太奶”，当然也不是作为他爷爷的老母亲、他的太奶奶来叫，而是称呼仙家的时候，“太爷”、“太奶”都是以示尊敬的称号，是地位尊隆者才可以得到的称呼。  
“呵，你还真是个小灵精！”柳四太奶乐了，凶恶的脸色儿又是一变，变得和颜悦色起来，变得简直比翻书还快，“话说，要不是看在你爷爷小时候助我渡过一次童子劫，与我结了善缘的份儿上，我是真不想管你！你也不瞅瞅你来的是什么地儿？一群妖魔鬼怪中看着个你，还搁那儿傻不隆冬乐呢，嘿！差点儿没给我老婆子气死！”  
赶巧儿了，柳四太奶说的“童子劫”，洛小基刚好也知道是怎么回事儿。  
童子劫嘛，顾名思义，十岁以下的顽童叫童子，顽皮手欠，下手还没得个轻重，每年被他们祸祸死的动物不知有多少，偏巧老天爷还不怪罪，若这些动物里头有修行途中的精怪，碰到他们被打伤打死，可不就是应了命中注定的劫数？  
民间传说所有的野仙精怪修炼，都不是顺应天道，老天是要给考验的：车压、马踩、塌压三小劫，冷、暑、疫三中劫，火、水、雷三大劫，样样都是万分凶险，九死一生，侥幸这些都躲过去了，有了一些道行，还有诸多人为的劫数在等着，其中，就包括这最难躲过的童子劫。因此，野仙家最终能修成正果、成仙成佛的，那都是凤毛麟角，绝对的少之又少。  
知晓了这重仙缘，洛小基更是把这柳四太奶当做他脱困的救命稻草，是对着她恭恭敬敬一作揖，小嘴儿抹蜜道：“我爷爷能助您渡劫那是他的福气，您老无量慈悲，情深义重，今天也请助我这个不懂事的小崽儿渡渡劫吧！”  
“嘿！小逼崽子，嘴儿还甜。”柳四太奶被他逗得欢喜，笑眯眯指着他的脑门子又是一戳，这回好歹没再用劲儿，“我先前就帮过你一次了，拜寿前那会儿，你是不是觉着背有点冷啊？”  
洛小基连忙点头，心想，被您瞅得那是真冷。  
“那是我在你身上施了掩盖人气儿的法，让各家看你都认作是我柳四带来的孩儿，甭打你的歪主意。本来我想着就这么着吧，活人确实招精怪惦记，可既然是福家烟魂领你们来玩的，自会庇护着，末了也会全须全眼儿的送走。嘿！没想到我还是高看了福家那些个小逼崽子！都死了几十、上百年了还没个长进，全是顽皮鬼儿！脑子犯抽拧你们两个大活人上这儿来就算了，拧来了还不照看好！容你们四下乱跑，你们两个腿欠的也是，好死不死非往那黄皮子家的地界儿上凑！这鬼有鬼气儿、妖带妖风儿的，被黄皮子放出的妖风一罩，那些个糊涂鬼可就看不见你们了！呸呸呸、一说我就来气！”  
“啊……”听柳四太奶放鞭炮般噼里啪啦一通骂，洛小基极力消化着，好歹弄明白了个七七八八。他就说刚才桌上那些人、呸、那些妖怪怎地只瞅大锤不瞅他，对他完全提不起兴趣，敢情在它们眼中自个儿是长虫变的，是同类啊！  
想到这儿，洛小基扭头往索大锤的方向看，嘿！这一看，给他气坏了：这缺心眼儿的铁憨憨还搁那儿同一桌的黄皮子胡吃海喝开心得很呢！  
——他竟没发觉身边少了个人儿？！自个儿给人拽走那么大动静，他都没得个察觉！亏自个儿先前还觉着他可靠呢，可靠个屁！可、可真是个……是个……对，应他柳四太奶的口头禅，活脱脱是个小逼崽子！  
洛小基他气啊，心里头把个大锤一通骂，还恨不得当下就冲过去给他一顿暴打！可眼下大局为重，瞅了瞅这依旧欢腾的妖鬼盛宴，洛小基咽了咽口水，暂且忽略索大锤的气人之处，打算秋后算账，然后指了指自个儿、又指了指索大锤，央求他柳四太奶道：“太奶，您神通广大，施个仙法把我俩提溜出去呗？这儿杵着也忒渗人了……”  
“呸！你说得轻巧！现下黄二太爷家这些个不长进的小逼崽子明显是惦记上这小子了，想祸祸了他做夫妻，和合双修，以这歪门邪道的捷径提升道行，增进缘法呢！”  
——嚯……这他娘的……嘴是开过光？还真让索大锤这货给说对了，确实是馋上他的身子了……呸！我这儿想啥呢！  
听柳四太奶如是说，洛小基不由得联想起之前同大锤的调笑来，心中暗诽，突然又觉着在这么一个严肃的时刻还有心思胡思乱想，着实欠抽，遂赶紧打住。  
这边儿，柳四太奶还没说完，接着道：“说是双修，其实就是吸活人精气，吞三魂七魄，祸害人性命，是各仙家都不齿的阴毒邪法，可这些年修道环境愈发艰难，也管不住底下有些个不成气候的小逼崽子不安分。”  
似乎为了印证柳四太奶说的，那边，一只黄皮子已经钻进了大锤怀里，两只小爪子像人似的托着一个鸡腿，大锤还挺配合，不仅搂着它，还就着它的爪子，同它你咬一口、我咬一口，搁那儿互相喂着吃，笑得那叫一个甜蜜灿烂，一本满足……啧啧啧！没眼看、没眼看。  
洛小基恨铁不成钢，只觉着血气再度上涌，又恨不得要冲过去给索大锤一顿暴打了。心想，你个憨货流氓下三滥，也忒来者不拒了！就算你看不清搂着的是只黄皮子吧，可这黄皮子之前幻化出的人形儿也是丑得要命啊！你还真下得去手、上得来嘴！  
“啧，黄皮子最会制造幻象迷惑人，中了招的人，是想什么就能看见什么。看给那小子乐得，不知是见着什么天仙大美人给自个儿投怀送抱了。”柳四太奶瞟了一眼气得都攥紧了拳头的洛小基，掐指计算一番，在一旁阴测测冷哼道，“偏巧你又是个半阴半阳的体格儿，少了他身上的阳气加持，一个人还真冲不开这群妖汇聚百鬼夜行的迷障顺利还阳，而且这时机……啧，恐怕是来不及了……我看啊，今晚你俩都得折在这儿！”  
“别别别！别啊！我的好太奶！”见总是嬉笑怒骂的柳四太奶面色难得凝重，语气也严肃得紧，洛小基慌了。  
这下是真慌，想他此行原是奔着发家致富去的，结果现在好了，就像大锤讲的那个笑话，只是他还没变土豪呢，就要先变土堆儿了！  
“您是长辈，教训这些个害人的小东西还不手到擒来，您发发慈悲、显显神通吧！”  
“教训？那也得是归我管教的小东西啊！你们也是！招惹谁家不好，偏招黄皮子，我怎么这么来气……不知道吹牛挑事儿、斗法掐架就属他家第一名啊？他家那性格儿，从上到下、从老到少，办事儿、惹麻烦那都从来不嫌事儿大的！大家井水不犯河水，我这会子去管他家崽子的闲事，以后还要不要和睦相处了！再说我一个长辈，去管那人形儿都化不利索的小逼崽子要人，叫个什么事儿？同辈问起来，我要那么个大活人过来，是修炼用？还是放生用啊？笑死人！”听着这话，柳四太奶跟被人踩了蛇尾巴似的，顿时便激动起来，戳着在她看来瞎支招的洛小基好一通数落，风驰电掣的劲儿，给本就怕死怕到不行的洛小基整得都快哭了。  
“嗐……瞧你这小模小样，眼泪花儿都出来了，小小的孩子，真没出息。”自个儿欺负人爽了一通，刚才还凶神恶煞的柳四太奶复又露了笑脸儿，态度温和下来，甚至还掏出手绢儿给洛小基擦了擦脸，再出口的话也跟她随时变化的脸色儿一样，峰回路转，“我不便出手，但你可以啊，我施在你身上的法还没散，你现在就以我徒子徒孙的身份过去，把黏在那小子身上的黄九儿给我撕咯！”  
柳四太奶说着是细眉一拧，眼冒凶光！那架势，啧啧，前一秒还情绪低落的洛小基愣是被她鼓舞得瞬间满血复活，心潮澎湃，是撸起了袖子就要杀将过去与那小逼崽子黄皮子大撕一场！  
“小辈儿间互相掐架，无伤大雅，各凭本事，我再给你施一道法，让黄皮子的术法对你不起作用，你想法子让那小子认出你来，破了那小逼崽子施给他的迷魂法，我自会给你俩指明出路。去！揭她一层皮儿，给我往死里撕巴她！”

却说这只叫黄九儿的小黄皮子，倒不是因为她排行老九有多厉害，黄二太爷家潜心向道的徒子徒孙多了去了，她这滴哩孙儿、答啦孙儿辈的，压根儿排不上名号。这名儿是她自个儿给自个儿取的，只因某日钻一户人家里偷鸡，正巧那家的电视机里头在放《红高粱》，她搁那院儿里偷摸着一瞅，瞅见里边儿那叫九儿的姑娘，啧啧，那叫一个俊啊！登时就给她看得小眼冒光是哈喇子直流，羡慕得不要不要的。打那以后，她就照着人那模样来变，还不要脸的也叫自个儿九儿。  
可话说回来，这些个没什么道行的山野精怪要想学人，那是真的难。就拿这黄九儿来说吧，人《红高粱》里的九儿，那可是巩俐，她回家削尖了脑袋一通好学好效，变出来的，充其量像个冯巩！你想想看，一年纪轻轻的小姑娘长张酷似冯巩老师的脸，还真不能怪索大锤和洛小基这两倒霉催的尖酸刻薄，觉着人家歪瓜裂枣儿，寒碜得很。而且这黄九儿能力还有限，是一施展别的术法，就难以维持住人形儿，也无怪乎她想走歪门捷径，惦念起这活人身上的精魄来。  
闲言少叙。  
说撕就撕，这边儿得了柳四太奶妙法的洛小基是风风火火就过去了，那边儿索大锤还搂着毛乎乎的黄九儿吃鸡腿儿呢。  
行至近前，洛小基准备先一招黑虎掏心：把那黄皮子从人怀里提溜起来；再一记横扫千军：大耳帖子扇醒那索大锤。刚要发威，却忽听嬉皮笑脸的大锤冲怀里的黄皮子柔声道：“基妹儿，你别光顾着喂我，你多吃，来，咬一大口，啊……”  
——鸡妹儿？鸡腿变的妹儿？我看还鸭妹儿呢……不是、啥玩意儿？基……基？！  
……  
索大锤这一声“基妹儿”，是登时就给蓄力发功的洛小基整得闪了腰，唾沫星子呛进气管子里，差点儿没给他呛死！  
——好啊！你个憨货流氓下三滥的索大锤！放着那些个天仙大美人儿不想，你想我干啥啊？还美成这副德性，敢情闹了半天，你是在和我一人一口啃鸡腿儿啊？！还把我抱你腿子上坐着……啧啧啧！没眼看、没眼看。  
这一击太猛了，把个洛小基臊得面红脖子粗，石化当场，愣是好半天不知道接下来要干啥。好死不死，那黄皮子还学着他的声线儿同索大锤打情骂俏，一声一声“大锤哥哥”的喊，气得洛小基刚好拿她开涮，是铆足了劲儿一大耳帖子过去，势如疾风，快如闪电，“啪嗒”就把她呼到了地上！  
“哎哟！”黄九儿没得个防备，一下子被打懵噔儿了，从地上坐起来小眼睛还有些对，待看清偷袭她的是谁，是尖声叫唤着就骂了开来，“你个臭长虫！你要死啊！姑奶奶我招你惹你了？你个没爪子还手欠的秃货！你敢打我！”  
“诶？基妹儿……”  
索大锤好似被那妖法迷得不轻，见怀里的黄皮子滚落在地，还欠身想去搀扶，急得洛小基也管不了许多，是一屁股坐进他怀里，一边喊他，一边回喝那不依不饶的黄九儿。  
“我妹你奶奶个腿儿！索大锤、你好生看看我是谁！”  
“劣畜！我打的还就是你这个不要脸的黄九儿！变作我的样儿、搁我这儿抢人是吧？看我今天不给你打出屎来！”  
“嗨呀！你这人形儿还不知是学的谁，啧啧啧！也有脸说我变作你？我呸！我跟你说啊，甭搁姑奶奶这儿撒泼，坏了我和大锤哥哥的好姻缘，你这死长虫，哪儿凉快哪儿待着去！”黄九儿也不是吃素的，此番因着柳四太奶的法术，她把洛小基认作了一条蛇精，见他离席后又突然折返，明目张胆抢人，要坏自个儿的好事，当然不肯相让，嘴里骂着从地上一跃而起就开始施展咒法。  
然而，没用，把所学所会轮番试了一遍，还是没用。那长虫变的见了还得意呢，两小手指伸嘴里扯着脸子，“略吥略吥”冲她吐舌头做怪相，嘲讽挑衅，气得黄九儿管不了许多，直扑过去展开肉搏，小爪子抓挠撕扯着，誓要同他争抢索大锤腿上这一亩三分的地界。  
“不许你坐我大锤哥哥的腿子！你下来！大锤哥哥你看看我、看看我！我是你基妹儿，你快把这条长虫扔出去！”  
“啊？基、基妹儿……”  
“滚犊子！别逼老子下死手！嘶……索大锤！你清醒点！赶紧回魂儿！”不多时，手上就给黄皮子的尖爪抓了好几道血杠子，得意劲儿过去的洛小基是真来气儿了。  
他本没打算和这黄九儿较真儿，不然以他当顽童时候祸祸黄皮子的手段和经验，这小畜生只怕今晚就要提前应了她的童子劫。  
“诶？等等、咋……基妹儿啊，你咋还重影儿了呢？”  
“大锤哥哥、大锤哥哥！你不要抱他，你抱我！唉哟！”  
“不许这样叫我！我是你基哥！索大锤！你给我清醒一点！”  
他俩这一通撕巴，最惨的还属索大锤。  
想他本就被黄皮子妖法幻化出的洛小基迷得七荤八素、神志不清了，这下再来个洛小基本尊，两个一模一样的人儿在他怀里拱，虽说幸福是幸福吧，可这幸福是不是来得有点忒魔幻了？而且两个洛小基都好吵，吵得他耳膜疼、脑瓜子晕，还虎了吧唧的，都打他，一个拿巴掌扇，一个拿指甲挠，比赛似的，都不消停，打得一样痛。  
嗐！这双倍的幸福好像也不是一般人儿能消受得了的啊……  
“基妹儿、唉哟！别打啊，好好好……小基！小基行了吧？唉呀妈呀……哥哥我是真喝醉了，我这会子看着有两个你，哈哈！”  
这下好了，彻底迷糊的索大锤干脆认为自个儿喝醉了，是双眼放空，笑容灿烂，两耳不闻窗外事，是一心安享这痛并快乐着的魔幻艳福。  
“索大锤！只有一个我，看清楚！你没醉！你得支棱起来啊！”  
“大锤哥哥！别听他的！不许你看他！看我、看我！”

他们这儿闹得不可开交，同桌的黄皮子按理说是要帮衬黄九儿的，可柳四太奶紧随其后，阴悄悄就走到了他们这桌旁边，阴恻恻站那儿，也不说话，就光看着。她不动，哪个不要命的敢动？这群小黄皮子自知惹不起她老人家，赶紧脚底抹油，去请族中不反对它们祸祸人又能与柳四太奶搭一搭话儿的叔伯来。  
小黄皮子搬的救兵很快就来了，是个留着两撇胡子的小老头，同柳四太奶一样，有个周正的人样，应该有点儿道行。  
洛小基没有理会，依旧一边打那黄九儿，一边尝试唤醒索大锤，只是放了些注意力在这边儿。  
只见来人先了解了一下情况，然后走到柳四太奶身旁，斟酌着开口道：“四奶奶，您这……这有点儿不厚道吧？凡事有个先来后到，这人是我们家九儿先看上的，怎能说抢就……”  
话没说完，柳四太奶不干了：“你把满院儿的人都叫过来问问，这小子从始至终是由谁领着玩儿的？人家开了席也是同我家孩子坐一块儿，呵！结果我招呼我三孩子离席说点事儿的工夫，你家这少教的小逼崽子就钻人怀里去了，还放屁迷人眼子，你同我讲先来后到？我啐你脸上你信不信！”  
这给骂的……还说啐就啐，一点儿面子不给。  
小老头好像辈分上确实要差柳四太奶一截儿，被骂了啐了也只是陪着笑脸唯唯诺诺点头，然后向四下里重新了解了一次情况，这才又小心翼翼开口：“四奶奶啊，对您不住！刚刚是我唐突了……可您看，您这孩儿大冬天的还生龙活虎，都和您一样可以逃脱自然规律了，必是修为了得！不然，就请他把这个精进的机会让给我家不成气候的九儿？建国以后……咳，您也知晓，这一代不如一代的……”  
“呵！你家的要精进，我家的就不要了？他搁这儿生龙活虎，那是拜寿前一天被我一通好打从冬眠里头给硬打起来的！可怜见的哟，身上都打得没块儿好肉了还晕乎着，最后把脸也给揍青了两处才精神，啧啧……建国以后不许成精嘛！吞吞吐吐的干啥，你以为就你家修行不容易？真要容易，各家前辈也不会折自个儿功德对底下这等祸祸人的埋汰事儿睁一只眼闭一只眼了。今儿这事儿，要么就让他俩自个儿撕巴，谁都甭掺和！要么立马去请胡三太爷和你家黄二太爷来，这人我叫我家孩子不争了，咱就好好说道说道这祸祸人的修炼法门它要不要得！”  
“这……”  
这柳四太奶能当太奶，她确实有她厉害的地方，洛小基听了她的这一通训斥，差点儿没绷住笑场的同时，都不禁对她的口才肃然起敬，再看黄家那小老头，哑口无言，面如菜色，搁那儿只有擦冷汗的份儿了。  
见指望不上叔叔帮忙了，黄九儿气得直跺后爪，不过转念一想，这厉害非常的柳四太奶也不能插手，顿时是又松了一口气。本着万事靠自己的想法，她不再去纠结这个，继续对付这死死盘在她大锤哥哥身上的臭长虫！她也挺狡猾，见他修为甚高，不仅免疫自个儿的术法，还能一直保持人形儿，几番比划下来令她实在打不过，就转而专心对付索大锤——既然这可恶的长虫蒙住了索大锤的双眼，令她无法继续施展对眼迷魂之术，她就将咒法施在手里的食物上，想给他强喂下去，届时定叫他对自个儿言听计从，说一不二，看这长虫还如何嚣张猖狂！  
“大锤哥哥，我们不要理他！来，我继续喂你吃鸡腿，张嘴，啊——”  
“嗐……小基你可真淘气，蒙着哥的眼睛还要给哥喂东西……啊——”  
“我啊你个大头鬼！来！吃这个！你顶喜欢的小基哥我亲自喂给你！”洛小基抓着空档又踹了黄九儿一脚，然后从就近的盘子里抓了一把，也不知是鸡是鸭全往索大锤张大的嘴里塞，塞了个满满当当，另一只手依旧捂着他的眼睛。  
“呸呸、咳！咳咳咳……小、小基，慢点喂，斯文点儿……”  
“闭嘴、再不清醒我可掐你脖子了！”  
“大锤哥哥！唉哟！”  
三个倒霉催的正搁这儿混战着呢，洛小基忽听一个声音钻进了自个儿耳朵里，尖尖细细，透着一股子天上地下除我以外全是小逼崽子的怼劲儿，正是那柳四太奶：别磨磨唧唧了，速战速决！挑这黄皮子做不了的事情做，没有时间了！  
洛小基一下没明白过来她这句“没有时间了”具体是个什么意思，却福至心灵，将她的前一句领悟了个透彻。见黄九儿此时没得个人形儿，只能隔空对索大锤施展幻术，无法真实触碰，便扳正他的脑袋对着自个儿，然后一把握住了他的手，举到两人面前。  
“你不是想牵我的手吗？索大锤，你看清楚，牵着你手的是谁！”  
“……啊？”手上实打实的温暖触碰让索大锤如梦初醒，眨眨眼，又晃晃迷糊的脑袋仔细看，只见洛小基坐在他的怀里，满面怒容，神情急切万分，手儿还与他的十指紧握，“小、小基……这……这咋回事儿啊？”  
“你……”  
“大锤哥哥！”  
洛小基刚要说话，就听一旁急忙慌了的黄九儿一声尖叫，不明就里的索大锤闻声下意识看过去，嘿！正好又同她来了个眼儿对眼儿。  
“咦……小基，你干啥啊……这大庭广众的就亲哥哥的脸……整得怪不好意思的，嘿嘿……”  
得了，前功尽弃，刚清醒一些的索大锤又挠着脸子傻笑起来，听他这满嘴胡言乱语的，洛小基不难想象黄九儿又以自个儿的形象给索大锤制造了什么不要脸、瞎人眼的幻象。  
“啧！我操你大爷……”恨骂一声，洛小基简直要暴走了。  
——这他娘的还攀比上了是吧？老子今天还就非要把你个小畜生比下去不可！  
怒火攻心之下，也不知洛小基哪来的灵感和勇气，一咬牙，是捧着索大锤的脸，竟然就直接亲了上去，严丝合缝，同他亲了个嘴儿对嘴儿！  
……  
这下子，可真是四下皆惊，万籁俱寂了。就连两个当事人，都彻底懵噔儿，嘴贴着嘴，大眼儿瞪小眼儿，彼此也看不出是个清醒还是迷糊。  
“三孩子！走——”  
就此关头，忽闻得柳四太奶掐诀一声暴喝，洛小基只见空地周围原本密林环绕黢黑一片的四周，东北方向忽然光亮大盛，亮开了一条出路来！  
机不可失！洛小基刚要起身扯上索大锤逃命，哪曾想身子蓦地一个腾空，竟是被大锤打横抱起一个健步就冲了出去。  
“你啥时候清醒的？”  
索大锤跑得飞快，洛小基被他抱着只觉耳畔风声呼啸。不待大锤作答，身后传来一声尖啸，然后是窸窸窣窣急追而来的声响，听那动静儿全然不是两只脚能跑出来的，小基往后一看，便见那四条爪子气急败坏的黄九儿以极快的速度撵了上来。  
“快放我下来！你这抱着我跑太慢了！”  
两人确实是有默契，洛小基一喊出声，索大锤手上就有了把他往下放的动作，洛小基顺势鲤鱼打挺跃下地来，是抄起裙子拔腿就跑，真真一点儿没耽搁。  
后头四脚着地的黄九儿跑得飞快，前头洛小基跑得更快。因着他人高腿也长，加上常年劳作身板儿结实，一点不比别家正常的大小伙子体力差，这会子火力全开拔足狂奔，旁边儿没穿裙子的索大锤都差点儿没赶上他。  
“哪里跑！姑奶奶我看上的人今儿个要定了！”  
噼啪——  
就在撵至近前的黄九儿飞身跳起，准备一口咬上索大锤颈项之际，天空中是毫无征兆忽然落下一道惊雷，将她劈了个正着！  
“啊！！！”  
三声惊叫同时炸起，你说怎么三声儿呢？不是只劈了黄九儿吗？嗐……这雷它落得近啊！索大锤和洛小基同时觉得这雷估计是贴着他们脚后跟儿落的，冲击力极大，一下将他俩嘣了出去，就像那电影儿里被炸弹炸飞的人似的。  
“咋只……劈……我不……劈他？”冒着黑烟儿的小黄皮子落到地上，可怜见的，浑身焦黑，都散发烤肉的糊香了，只堪堪吐出这么一声诘问，便不再动弹。  
不过话说回来，她这问的纯属废话——你连看清对面是人是妖的眼见力都没有，就想着和合双修吸髓食魄的好事儿了，人天老爷不劈你劈谁？  
就这么着，索大锤和洛小基被一道天雷崩得是不省人事，而我们年仅一百来岁的黄九儿，则带着满腔的困惑，永远的离开了这个世界……

两人再醒来时，身旁已经簇拥着老大一圈儿人了。天还是漆黑，手电筒的光晃得人眼睛疼，待适应光亮后细看，原来围着他们的是奥家那帮一同去接亲的亲戚，也就是之前跟后头那辆面包车和小货车上坐的人。  
“你们咋搁这儿躺了？”  
“唉哟！大锤你干啥啊？忽然把个车开得飞快，在前头一下就没影儿了。”  
“就是就是，赶上来见你车停在路边，人儿却不见了，还以为你俩干啥去了，结果搁这儿睡觉！”  
见他俩醒了，大伙儿七嘴八舌便说开了。索大锤晃晃脑袋四处张望，想搞清楚眼下是个什么情况，却见他紧紧搂着人洛小基，睡在林子里的一棵大树下，也没有很深入山林，距离他之前行车的山道并不远，看出去还能看到他们停在路边的三辆车大前灯发出的光。  
——做梦了？还是离魂儿了？他们之前明明走了好老远，咋就在这路边儿倒了呢……周围地上也没见着小黄皮子的尸体……  
大锤正纳闷儿，洛小基却已经坐起来开口发问了：“你们用了多久才找着我们的？”  
“嗐！能有多久，你们躺这地儿离停车的地方也不远，走进林子就看到了，倒是叫醒你俩叫了好一会儿。”  
“睡得那叫一个死，要不是还打呼噜，我们都差点儿以为你俩咋了！”  
“这天寒地冻的，你俩搞啥啊？就算困了不能在车里睡？”  
“不过说来也奇，刚想把你们抬走呢，结果远处响了一声闷雷，你俩居然就醒了。”  
“是啊是啊，这雷也蹊跷，你说这大冬天的怎么还打雷？”  
大锤与小基没理会众人，对视一眼，倒是将今晚的事儿了然于胸了。看来他们是真遇鬼了，然后被迷了魂儿，才有了之后的惊险奇遇。  
洛小基此时也回过了味儿来，那柳四太奶所谓的“还阳”，以及掐算后所说的“没有时间”是什么意思了，心下暗赞她这“太奶”果然不是白叫的，竟然能掐算出落天雷的时辰，借这道天雷助他们魂归本体。  
“嗐……走了走了，回去再说。”  
索大锤一摆手截住众人的话头，拉着洛小基从地上站起来，之后重新开车上路，一路太平，于后半夜总算回到了阿萨屯儿。


End file.
